bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Władanie Cieni
Władanie Cieni to serial online uaktywniony na BIONICLEstory.com w 2009. Opowiada o konflikcie pomiędzy mieszkańcami Wszechświata Matoran a Teridaxem. Jest to także kontynuacja trzech opowieści: "Braci w Wojnie", "Wojny Przeznaczenia" i "Mieszkańców Mroku". Część 1 Vezon przechodził między światami. A przynajmniej tak to dla niego wyglądało. Ostatnio, każdy jego krok wydawał się przenosić go zupełnie gdzie indziej. W jednej chwili był w słonecznej krainie, gdzie Mroczni Łowcy pracowali w pełnej harmonii z Matoranami (No, co prawda budowali wielkie działo, ale i tak nieźle się rozumieli). Zaraz potem wszystko się odwróciło i znalazł się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Tutaj grupa zwana jako Wielkie Istoty stworzyła 12000 kilometrowego robota o imieniu "Makuta", lecz niestety jego brat Mata Nui planował na niego zamach. Jak to się zaczęło? Próbował sobie przypomnieć, co w jego przypadku nigdy nie było łatwe. Założył Kanohi Olmak, Maskę Portali Międzywymiarowych którą znalazł na Destralu. Zaraz potem otworzył się przed nim portal. Chcący uciec z wyspy Vezon przeszedł przez niego... i zaraz potem zobaczył pędzącą na niego falę. Wpadł pod wodę lecz nie utonął. Zamiast tego wpadł w następny portal który zaprowadził go na środek bagna. Potem w następny, następny i następny... Zajęło mu trochę czasu zanim zrozumiał co się z nim stało. Jego ciało i esencja połączyły się z Maską. Od teraz był chodzącą Bramą Międzywymiarową. Oczywiście musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Czy efekt jest nieodwracalny? Czy kiedykolwiek nauczy się kontrolować tę moc, tak by decydować gdzie trafi? Czy jeśli będzie kogoś dotykał, to czy ta osoba przeniesie się z nim? Czy nie byłoby to interesujące? pomyślał. Pierwsze co zrobię to znajdę Makutę Teridaxa i dam mu wielki... mocny... uścisk. ____ Tahu użył swej mocy by zapalić małe ognisko. Wiedział że to głupota. Wszędzie były Exo-Toa które z łatwością mogły wykryć ciepło. Jednak jako że był Toa Ognia i tak by go wykryły. Spojrzał na swój obóz i "drużynę". Widok ten raczej nie dawał mu pewności siebie. Zaraz po tym jak Teridax przejął Wszechświat, Toa Nuva się rozdzielili (byli zbyt łatwym celem będąc razem). Razem z innymi uciekinierami szukali bezpiecznych miejsc by przegrupować się i stworzyć plan. To wyjaśniało dlaczego Tahu siedział w zniszczonych ruinach Karzahni razem z Matoraninem Kopeke, Johmak - członkinią Zakonu Mata Nui mogącą dzięki swej mocy rozsypać się w proch, Krahką - zmiennokształtną Rahi i dwójką Mrocznych Łowców - Strażnikiem i Lariską. To nie Gali, Lewa i Kopaka, pomyślał Tahu, ale muszą mi starczyć. "Zostaniemy tu na parę godzin, a potem idziemy gdzieś indziej" powiedział. "Onua powiedział że na południe stąd kilku członków Zakonu szukających zbrojowni pełnej broni i zapasów. Dołączymy do nich." "A co potem?" odburknął Strażnik, "Będziemy rzucać kamienie w niebo? Atakować wiatr Miotaczami Cordak? Tylko oddalamy to co nieuniknione i dobrze to wiemy." "A co innego mamy robić?" spytała Johmak. "Kłaniać się Makucie błagając go o jeszcze trochę życia? W takim razie wolę umrzeć jako wolna istota." "Tahu, co mamy robić?" wyszeptał Kopeke. "Strażnik ma rację. Walczymy z samym Wszechświatem." "Nieprawda" powiedział Tahu. "Walczymy z szaleńcem kontrolującym Wszechświat. A takiej kontroli nie można nauczyć się tak łatwo jak sterowania nową maszyną w kuźniach Ta-Metru. Trzeba czasu. A my mu tego czasu nie damy. Zrobimy to jak Pohatu" "Jak Pohatu?" spytał Kopeke. Tahu uśmiechnął się. "Dokładnie. 'Kiedy nie wiesz co robić rozwalaj wszystko i uciekaj zanim wybuchnie'" Strażnik wstał i odszedł od ogniska. Nie miał nic do Tahu, ale musiał być lepszy sposób. Może zamiast biegać z miejsca na miejsce trzeba uciec z Wszechświata. Może to miejsce jest już stracone i trzeba iść gdzie indziej. To nie był łatwy wybór, ale Strażnik i tak nigdy takich nie dokonywał. Pod jego stopami otworzyła się ziemia. Więzy z kamienia owinęły go i przy akompaniamencie jego krzyków wciągnęły pod powierzchnię. Następnie ziemia wróciła na swoje miejsce, a Strażnik zniknął pod spodem. Drużyna była gotowa do walki. "To Makuta" powiedział Tahu. "Wie gdzie jesteśmy. Bawi się z nami." "Powiedz nam coś czego nie wiemy" wypaliła Lariska. "Na przykład co mamy zrobić." Zanim Tahu mógł odpowiedzieć nadszedł tuzin Exo-Toa z uzbrojonymi rakietami wycelowanymi w uciekinierów. Ten który był na czele zaczął przemawiać głosem Makuty. "Mieszkańcy Świata Makuty, jesteście w nieautoryzowanej strefie. Pójdziecie z tymi Exo-Toa do Metru Nui, gdzie dostaniecie ... nową pracę która przyniesie korzyść mym poddanym. Będziecie tam żyć w spokoju nie pragnąc niczego ... lub tu zginiecie, teraz." "Wiesz co?" spytała Lariska. "To może być najkrótsza rewolucja w historii." Część 2 Axonn biegnie dnie i noce przez jakąś wyspę. Nie było tam żadnego życia, póki nie usłyszał strasznego krzyku Brutaki, mimo że nigdzie go nie można było znaleźć. Przemierzał ląd w poszukiwaniu przyjaciela, przez nie wiadomo jak długo, bez rezultatów. Nie czuł zmęczenia ani pragnienia, jedynie chęć szukania. Zorientował się, że teren w ogóle się nie zmieniał, całkiem jakby Axonn krążył w kółko. Nagle zobaczył... dziurę na niebie. Była mała, światło wylatywało z niej. Otwór robił się większy. Wszystko zaczęło pękać tak jak niebo, ziemia i wszystko inne. -''To nie może się dziać...''- pomyślał Axonn- To nie może być prawdziwe. To... nie jest prawda! W kolejnej chwili, Axon był na plaży, wokół latały ptaki, łowiące z wody ryby. Nie było znaku szaleństwa jakie przed chwilą się odbywało. - Oczywiście że nie- myślał- nigdy tam nie byłem. Z jego mocami wzmocnionymi ciałem Mata Nui, Makuta może przebić się nawet przez ochronę umysłową członka OoMN. Moje dni i noce biegu, krzyki Brutaki... to wszystko iluzja. Axonn powstał. Wciąż miał swą maskę, zbroję i topór. Myślał,że jego Maska Prawdy pomoże mu odróżnić rzeczywistość od fantazji stworzonych przez Teridaxa. Nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje, nie martwił się tym. Chciał, by Makuta zapłacił za swe grzechy, nawet jeśli miałby przypłacić życiem. ____________________________________________________ Tymczasem Tahu i jego drużyna byli o krok od śmierci. Zostali zaatakowani przez grupę Exo-Toa. Toa Ognia zaczął obmyślać plan walki. Nagle, ziemia zatrzęsła się. Myślał, że to Makuta ich atakuje, ale ziemia zapadła się pod Exo-Toa. Exo-Toa zostały zniszczone, a przed Tahu pojawił się Onua Nuva. - Wciąż odwalasz dobrą robotę- powiedział Tahu. - Ćwiczyłem.- odpowiedział Toa Ziemi. - Właśnie mieliśmy zmierzać na południe, by znaleźć tych Agentów OoMN o których mówiłeś, tych którzy potrzebują broni. Onua potrząsnął głową- Nie przejmuj się, Rahkshi ich dopadły. - Zatem pójdziemy gdzie indziej- powiedział Tahu - musimy się wciąż przemieszczać. - Macie jakieś pomysły? Jest więcej Exo-Toa, tam skąd przybyły tamte. - wtrąciła Lariska. - I więcej Rahkshi. - zgodził się Tahu. - Onu-Matoranie... - mruknął z uśmiechem Onua. - O czym ty mówisz? - zapytała mroczna łowczyni. - Onu-Matoranie żyją w podziemiach przez większość swego życia- powiedział czarny Toa- pierwszy raz, gdy wyjdą na powierzchnię są oślepienia przez światło. Później się przyzwyczajają. O to czym Teridax teraz jest. Nie zna jeszcze wszystkich swoich mocy, lub próbuje patrzeć jednocześnie ze wszystkich stron. Potrzebuje oczu i uszu we wszechświecie- Exo-Toa i Rahkshi. - Co masz na myśli, i czy biorą w tym udział eksplozje?- zapytał toa ognia, mając nadzieję, że odpowiedź zabrzmi twierdząco. - Oh, tak. - potwierdził Onua - "Toa Ziemi uczy się aby - wybacz grę słów - trzymać swoje ucho na ziemi." Makuta może być wszechpotężny, ale wciąż musi robić Rahkshi w ten sam sposób, tworząc robakowate Kraata i zmieniać je w wojowników. I myślę, że wiem gdzie te Kraata powstają... - Zaatakujemy tam - powiedział Tahu - może ostatecznie odetniemy jego zapas Rahkshi. To na początek. - Jak daleko?- spytała Lariska. - Dostaniemy się tam. Makuta zdobył źródło EP, którego OoMN nie pomyślałoby by użyć lub odciąć- na ich wyspie Daxia. Zniszczył ich fortecę i zajął wyspę, tam właśnie podążymy. - Strzeżona?- spytała Mroczna Łowczyni. - Jak by to było skarbem Wielkich Istot- powiedział Onua- weź dodatkowy nóż. __________________________________________________ Misja Lewy była prosta - dzięki informacjom od Agenta Zakonu, zmierzał teraz na Artahkę. Władca tej wyspy powinien zrobić więcej niż tylko siedzieć i wytwarzać bronie - potrzebowali go w walce. Okazało się, że było za późno. Rahkshi atakowały wyspę, głównie fortecę. Matoranie Artahki nieudolnie próbowali się bronić przed najazdem. Jedyną nadzieją było uratowanie władcy wyspy. Lewa chciał wprowadzić w życie swój plan ratunku, ale usłyszał głos, w swojej głowie. - Nie rób tego - powiedział - jest za późno. Ale jest ktoś inny, kto może ci pomóc, gdybym ja zginął. Idź do niego. Niech przyłączy się do walki. - "O kim ty mówisz? Gdzie mogę go znaleźć?" - "Jest jeszcze czas." powiedział Artahka. "Wyślę cię tam. Reszta zależy od ciebie." Lewa znalazł się w ciemnej jaskini stojąc przodem do kamiennej ściany. Poczuł jakby mackę na swojej szyi. Miał się odwrócić i spojrzeć, ale zorientował się, że tego nie chce. - Odwróć się. - ten głos też słyszał w swojej głowie, aczkolwiek był mniej przyjemny niż głos Artahki. - "Kim jesteś?"- rzekł Lewa - "gdzie jestem?" - Jesteś na końcu swojej podróży... na końcu wszystkich podróży, Toa. A moje imię to Tren Krom. Część 3 Kapura poruszał się szybko (jak na niego) pomiędzy cieniami Metru Nui. Znajdował się na peryferiach Ga-Metru, dokładniej w części Archiw pod tym miejscem. Znak wyryty na ścianie jego schronienia powiedział dokąd ma iść i kto chce się z nim spotkać, ale nie powiedział mu najważniejszego - dlaczego. Ostrożnie wyjrzał zza rogu budynku. Droga wydawała się czysta. Rahkshi pilnowały większości wejść do Archiw, ale nie tego. To prowadziło do wielkiego muzeum, które od bardzo dawna było miejscem niebezpiecznym i opuszczonym. Nawet kiedy Matoranie i Toa uciekli w podziemia po przejęciu wszechświata przez Teridaxa omijali to miejsce. Poślizgnął się na środku drogi i z wielkim wysiłkiem podniósł właz. Wydał on z siebie piskliwe skrzypnięcie, które pewnie każde Rahkshi w mieście mogło usłyszeć. Kapura zamarł w bezruchu. Czy to nie był ten świszczący dźwięk przelatujących Rahkshi przez miasto? Nie, to była tylko para wodna ulatująca z Ta-Metru. Zaczekał jeszcze chwilę i kiedy żadna wroga siła nie pojawiła się wszedł do tunelu i zamknął właz za sobą. W środku było ciemno i wilgotno. Słaby odór Muaki unosił się w powietrzu. Kapura przypomniał sobie inną wizytę w Archiwach, podczas której zgubił się w labiryncie przejść, uratował go wtedy Toa Takanuva. Tym razem jednak wziął ze sobą posiłek dla eksponatów, które pouciekały. Życzył sobie, że jego przyjaciółka wybierze inne miejsce na spotkanie... ale potem przypomniał sobie, że tylko w takim mogą się spotkać. "Spóźniłeś się." Macku wyszła z niszy w murze. Jej niebieska zbroja była poplamiona błotem i poruszała się lekko utykając, była to pamiątka po ucieczce przed Exo-Toa sprzed kilku dni. "Przepraszam," powiedział Kapura. "Musiałem być pewny, że nikt mnie nie śledzi." "Zaczekajmy jeszcze chwilę na Hafu," powiedziała Macku. "Wydawała się zmęczona... nie to coś innego" pomyślał Kapura. "Bardziej jakby ledwo podtrzymywała się przy życiu." "Czy on dzisiaj nie pracuje?" Kapura spochmurniał. Wszyscy rzeźbiarze z Po-Metru musieli rzeźbić posągi Makuty w całym mieście. Rozkaz nie został wydany przez ich "Wielkiego Ducha," ale przez nowego "Turagę" Metru Nui - Ahkmou. Nie, on nie był prawdziwym Turagą - nigdy nie był Toa, co było tego warunkiem - ale jego dawne kontakty z Makutą dały mu władzę w mieście. "Powinniśmy zabić tego nędznego zdrajcę dawno temu," wymamrotała Macku. Każdy Matoranin pamiętał przestępstwa Ahkmou popełnione na wyspie Mata Nui, związane ze sprzedażą piłek Kodan zabrudzonych cieniem Makuty. Wielu słyszało opowieści o wcześniejszych popełnionych w Metru Nui na kilka tygodni przed Wielkim Kataklizmem. Mimo, że przez ostatni rok był bardziej ostrożny, nikt naprawdę mu nie ufał. Ale Turaga Vakama upierał się, żeby go nie wygnać. "Lepiej trzymać Żmiję Zguby koło swego łóżka niż wypuścić na wolność. A poza tym będzie wiadomo skąd nadejdzie atak." Właz otworzył się ponownie z piskiem. Promień światła przeszył mrok Archiw. Macku i Kapura instynktownie ukryli się zanim światło zniknęło. Potem usłyszeli dodający otuchy głos Hafu, mówiący: "Czy ktoś pamięta dlaczego chcieliśmy wrócić do tego miasta?" Macku roześmiała się, myśląc, że nie ma żadnego powodu do śmiechu. Ale dobrze było znowu mieć blisko siebie tych dwóch Matoran. Zbyt wielu innych już się poddało. Rahkshi i Exo-Toa były wszędzie, a jedyni Toa w pobliżu to Toa Hagah , którzy wydawali się nieświadomi wszystkiego co działo się wokół nich. Zapytani, odpowiadali, że Makuta Teridax został pokonany, a wszystko na Metru Nui jest dobrze. Gorsze było to, że oni naprawdę wierzyli w te kłamstwa. "Jaka jest sytuacja?" spytał Hafu. "Wiesz, że ten symbol jest używany w razie nagłego wypadku." "To jest nagły wypadek," zapewniła go Macku. Podjęła wielkie ryzyko rysując symbol "pomocy" - toporny zarys Rahkshi - w pobliżu domów swoich przyjaciół. Ahkmou zabronił tworzenia nielegalnych dzieł. Ga-Matoranka obróciła się i skierowała się w głębiny Archiw. Kapura i Hafu podążali za nią. Poprowadziła ich drogą w dół, poruszając się jakby znała to miejsce tak dobrze, jak Ga-Metru. Kapura całkiem się pogubił i jak sądził Hafu też. "Tutaj," powiedziała cicho Macku. Wskazała im dużą komnatę, która była niegdyś zamieszkana przez złośliwy gatunek Rahi. Teraz był tam ktoś jeszcze - Toa Wody, ranna, rozciągnięta na kamiennej podłodze. Ale to nie była Gali, ani Gaaki, ani żadna inna Toa znana Kapurze. "Kim ona jest? Skąd przyszła?" spytał Hafu. Podejrzliwość brzmiała w jego głosie. Widział zbyt dużo sztuczek Makuta, aby uwierzyć w cokolwiek na pierwszy rzut oka. "Mówi, że ma na imię Tuyet," powiedziała Macku. "I że jest tutaj, aby nam pomóc." Hafu już słyszał to imię... było jakoś związane z Toa Lhikanem, ale on nie znał tej opowieści. Jeżeli oczywiście powiedziała prawdę. "Nie wygląda na to, żeby mogła pomóc sobie, a co dopiero nam." "Możesz... być... zaskoczony," powiedziała Toa, podnosząc głowę, aby spojrzeć na Hafu. "Powiedzcie mi, gdzie jest Toa Lhikan?" "Martwy," powiedział Kapura. "Zabity przez Makutę." Hafu zerknął na niego. Dzielenie się informacjami z takimi dziwakami jak ona, nie było zbyt mądre. "A Toa Nidhiki?" Kapura zerknął na Hafu i wzruszył ramionami. Potem odwrócił się w stronę Tuyet. "Martwy. Makuta... zjadł go, tak sądzę." "Wiesz, jesteśmy szczęśliwi, że cię widzimy i w ogóle," powiedział Hafu. "Ale jeden Toa mniej, czy więcej nic tutaj nie zmieni. Chyba, że masz super broń, która mogłaby oczyścić Metru Nui z sił Makuty." Tuyet usiadła. Sięgnęła do sakiewki i wyjęła kawałek kryształu, mniej więcej o wielkości jej dłoni. "Właśnie dokładnie to mam." "I myślisz, że Makuta da ci szansę tego użyć?" spytała Macku. W połowie sceptycznie, w połowie z nadzieją. "Makuta jest Wielkim Duchem, prawda?" spytała Tuyet. "A Wielki Duch wie wszystko o każdym we wszechświecie... gdzie oni są, co robią... jedyne co musi zrobić, to o nich pomyśleć?" Kapura przytaknął. Tuyet uśmiechnęła się. "Jestem doskonałym sojusznikiem. Jestem martwa... od ponad 2000 lat." Część 4 Makuta Teridax, w wielkim ciele robota należącym kiedyś do Mata Nui'ego, przyglądał się światu wokół niego. Nie było tam nic, tylko woda rozciągająca się tak daleko jak sięgał wzrokiem. -I kiedy jeden jest wysoki na 40 milionów stóp, - rozmyślał Makuta- jeden może widzieć całkiem daleko. To był, pomyślał, trochę nudny świat. Och, to prawda, że pod powierzchnią rozległego oceanu, więźniowie z Dołu którzy uciekli, wciąż walczyli o przetrwanie. Ale oni byli zbyt nieważni by być zauważonym (dosłownie: odnotowanym) przez tak wielką i potężną istotę jak on. W tej chwili było prawdą, że nie mógł wpłynąć na ich przeznaczenie, tak samo jak mógł na którąś istotę mieszkającą wewnątrz jego ciała -Toa, Matoran itd. Jego nowe ciało miało dość mocy by zmusić do wyparowania cały ocean, gdyby to było konieczne. Prawdopodobnie zrobiłby to przed opuszczeniem tego ciała, wyłącznie dla rozrywki. I nie może popełnić żadnego błędu- już opuściłby tę planetę wiecznego oceanu. Były inne światy, tętniące życiem, czekających na to by je podbić. Dlaczego miałby być usatysfakcjonowany rządzeniem „wszechświatem” wewnątrz swojego ciała, skoro mógłby władać prawdziwym wszechświatem planet, słońc i gwiazd? To ciało miało dość mocy by wypędzić ubóstwo z miast, by miażdżyć góry i na razie Mata Nui nie użył żadnej z tych mocy. Cóż,Makuta nie będzie tak głupi. Naturalnie, będzie parę rzeczy do zrobienia. Na początek będzie musiał zdławić wszelkie rebelie wewnątrz wszechświata Matoran. To byłoby głupie by ryzykować upadek jego rządów w samym środku wojny, tylko dlatego, że niektóre plemiona Matoran uznały wizję wolności za coś ponad straszne fakty o ich śmierci. Kiedy to będzie zrobione, Makuta zwróci się w stronę Czerwonej gwiazdy nad jego głową i rozpocznie podróż. Zamierzał wpaść na nowy, jeszcze wspanialszy pomysł. Wcześniej wystrzelił z siebie Maskę Życia, z umysłem Mata Nui'ego uwięzionym wewnątrz niej. Potężna Kanohi zniknęła odlatując w przestrzeń kosmiczną, prawdopodobnie by spłonąć, lub zderzyć się z asteroidą... albo, jakimś cudem, znaleźć sobie azyl w jakimś innym świecie. Nie ważne jak daleko stąd, to wciąż była część jego ciała i Makuta wiedział, że może je znów odnaleźć. Mógł go wyśledzić, nie ważne gdzie i zdusić ostatnią iskrę nadziei jakie mógłby czuć Mata Nui. Ta maska i wszystkie jej moce, były dla Makuty solą oku i mógł to udowodnić, miażdżąc ją na sól (dosłownie „pył”, ale po angielsku mówi się „pyłem w oku”) swoją opancerzoną piętą. To były przyjemne marzenia, ale tu były rzeczywiste problemy, z którymi trzeba było się uporać. Wyczuł obecność innego Makuty wśród Matoran, co powinno być niemożliwe. Wszyscy inni Makuta zostali zniszczeni, albo przez niego, albo przez agentów Zakonu. Właściwie, to nie była do końca prawda, jak przypuszczał... Miserix był ciągle żywy, mimo że obecny lider Bractwa Makuty nie wiedział. Tak jak wiedział stary wróg Teridax'a wiedział, został zmieniony w dwuwymiarowe malowidło naścienne i tak właśnie każdy go teraz widział. Za starych czasów, zabrałoby mu to ogromne zasoby energii, żeby utrzymać tak skuteczną iluzję, zwłaszcza wobec innego Makuty. Ale z jego mocami, które otrzymał wraz z tym ciałem,nie kosztowało go to żadnego wysiłku. Ale Makuta którego wyczuł nie był Miserixem. Nie, to był ktoś kto był całkowicie obcy i nieznany... i równocześnie znajomy i bliski. I dopóki nie mógł być jednym z istniejących, jednym ze stworzonych, była tylko jedna odpowiedź. ' ' Przybył z innego wymiaru. Moi wrogowie zwerbowali innego Makutę, by go użyć przeciwko mnie. Jak... przewidująco z ich strony. Muszę pozyskać nowego rekruta by go powitać. ' ' ---- Mazeka i jego świeżo odnaleziony sojuszniczy Makuta znaleźli się na bezludnej części Południowego Kontynentu. Zatoka, w której stali, była właściwie dosyć malownicza i piękna, ale Mazekapamiętał opowieści o tym miejscu. Wysokie trawy falujące rytm lekkiej bryzy były strażnikami tego miejsca. Mogły wyczuć każdy ruch i zareagować owijając się wokół niechcianego osobnika i zadusić go. Zwłoki napastnika mogłyby być wciągnięte pod ziemię, by zatoka znów wyglądała spokojnie i bezpiecznie. -Stój spokojnie....- ostrzegł biało-opancerzonego Makutę, stojącego obok. To była wersja Teridaxa z innego wymiaru, gdzie Makuta nigdy nie stali się źli. Żeby podczas powrotu stamtąd móc zostawić tam swojego starego wroga, musiał wziąć do tego wymiaru jakąś istotę, żeby utrzymać równowagę. Wybrał drugie wcielenie przywódcy Bractwa, mając nadzieję że zdoła przewidzieć działania oryginału. -Mamy podobne istoty w naszym wymiarze.- powiedział spokojnie alternatywny Teridax. -Wiemy, jak sobie z nimi radzić. Jak zauważył Mazeka, ciemność zaczęła oblegać zatokę. Gdziekolwiek przechodziła, trawa w tym miejscu usychała i ginęła. -Zaczekaj chwilę. -powiedział Mazeka, który nagle zrobił się podejrzliwy. -Powiedziałeś mi, ze Makuta w twoim świecie pozbyli się każdej cząstki cienia, która w nich tkwiła. W takim razie, jak możesz kontrolować mrok? Na twarzy Teridaxa pojawił się cień uśmiechu. -Nie mogę. Ale mogę wchłaniać Światło... a czymże jest Cień, jeśli nie brakiem światła? A teraz, wierzę że mamy coś więcej, czym powinniśmy być. Schodząc zacienioną ścieżką, dwaj sojusznicy tworzyli sobie drogę wyjścia z zatoki, a ich poszukiwanie się rozpoczęło. ---- Toa Tuyet wprost nie mogła uwierzyć swojemu szczęściu. W tym wymiarze były setki istot, na które mogła się natknąć, a ona spotkała dwójkę która nie pamiętała o jej uczynkach. To stawiało przed nią znacznie mniej problemów. Jej chwilowa słabość, efekt męczącej podróży do tego miejsca, zniknęła. Teraz szła wzdłuż Archiwum, między dwoma Matoranami, Kapurą i Macku, słuchając ich rozmowy. Zrozumienie sytuacji nie zajęło im zbyt dużo czasu. Jej stare lęki stały się rzeczywistością. Makuta sprzeciwił się Wielkiemu Duchowi i teraz kontroluje cały wszechświat. ' ' Gdyby Lhikan i Nidhiki mnie posłuchali, nic takiego by się nie wydarzyło... ponieważ nie byłoby wtedy żadnych żywych Makuta. ''- pomyślała. '' Och, jak dobrze pamiętała to całe zajście. Była Toa na Metru Nui, milion lat temu. Używając potężnego artefaktu znanego jako Kamień Nui, próbowała stać się na tyle potężna, by zniszczyć tych których uznawała za przeszkody w utrzymaniu pokoju w mieście- Mrocznych Łowców oraz Makuta. Wiedziała, że inni toa jak Lhikan będą się sprzeciwiać jej działaniom, więc trzymała to w sekrecie. Niestety, to nie mogło pozostać ukryte na długo. Mroczni Łowcy przybyli na Metru Nui po Kamień Nui, myśląc że to ona go ma. Żeby się ich pozbyć, oskarżyła ich o morderstwa na matoranach, które sama popełniła. Lhikan i Nidhiki złapali Mrocznych łowców, ale później dotarli do faktu, że to ona była mordercą i posiadaczką Kamienia. W rozstrzygającej walce Kamień został rozbity a ona złapana. Toa zamknęli ją w Koloseum, do czasu aż zdecydują co z nią zrobić. Pewnej nocy pojawiła się przed nią złota postać, która przedstawiła się jako Botar z Zakonu Mata Nui. Powiedział jej, że kawałki Kamienia Nui wbiły się do jej ciała i pancerza, tworząc z niej żywa baterię energii Toa. Żadne więzienie nie mogłoby jej zatrzymać, jeśli dookoła byliby toa, którym energię mogłaby zabrać. Ale Zakon chciał czegoś więcej niż zamknąć ją w bezpiecznym miejscu - chcieli ukryć istnienie Kamienia. Tylko najwyżsi rangą członkowie Zakonu wiedzieli o Kamieniu. Winiknęła z tego bardzo skomplikowana intryga. Botar teleportował się z Tuyet do innego wymiaru, gdzie nie było Toa z których mogłaby wziąć energię. Aby utrzymać to w konspiracji przed członkami zakonu niskiej rangi, druga Tuyet- z jeszcze innego wymiaru- została zabrana do Dołu na jej miejsce. Ta druga była z alternatywnej rzeczywistości, więc również miał odłamki w swoim ciele, ale nie Kamienia Nui. Miała ona zostać w Dole podczas gdy oryginalna Tuyet była uwięziona w innym wymiarze i odseparowana od mocy kamienia. Przez 1500 lat Zakon próbował podpatrzeć u niej sekret używania Kamienia Nui, bez większych rezultatów. W całym tym czasie ona planowała swoją ucieczkę. Długo nad nim pracując, przekonała jednego z jej strażników o słuszności jej sprawy. Nawiasem mówiąc, nienawidziła DH i Makuta tak samo jak Zakon. Wreszcie, strażnik pomógł jej upozorować własną śmierć w wybuchu. Wierząc, że jej ciało zostało stopione, Zakon przestał jej szukać, a ona użyła technologii z tamtego wymiaru, by wrócić do świata który znała. Bez żadnej mapy czy wskazówek, szukanie drogi do domu zajęło jej 2000 lat! W tym czasie odwiedziła wiele światów i zabrała moc wielu Toa. Wreszcie znalazła drogę powrotną i trafiła do archiwum Onu-Metru. Nie miała pojęcia co się stało z drugą nią, uwięzioną w Dole. Pewnie Zakon wiedział i któregoś dnia, jeśli będzie znudzona, wyciągnie z nich tę informację. Ale na razie czakały ją ważniejsze zadania. Tuyet nie miała wątpliwości, że będzie w stanie stworzyć i poprowadzić rebelię przeciwko Teridax'owi. Jednak nie miała w planach oddawania władzy Mata Nui'emu. Lata rozmyślania nad tym doprowadziły ją do wniosku, że Mata Nui jest słaby, skoro nie pokonał Teridax'a wcześniej. Nie, ten wszechświat potrzebował silnego władcy. Kogoś, kto nie da sobie wydrzeć władzy i będzie rządził silną ręką. ”Kogoś takiego jak ja”- pomyślała. -”Tak, kogoś dokładnie takiego jak ja.” Część 5 Zbyt znane mu zamazanie rzeczywistości i fala mdłości uderzyły w Vezona. Naprawdę musi nauczyć się kontrolować swoją moc, a jeśli tego nie zrobi, pewnie się rozchoruje. Nie był pewien, jak istoty podobne Brutace zmuszone do podróżowania między wymiarami nie tracą zdrowego rozsądku... tak jak Vezon, ale może Brutaka nie ma zbyt dużo zdrowego rozsądku do stracenia? Tak poza tym, był tutaj. Był tutaj. Co oczywiście tworzyło pytanie - gdzie to "tutaj" jest tym razem? Kanohi Olmak, która połączyła się z nim otworzyła bramę międzywymiarową tak jak Matoranie otwierają prezenty w Dzień Imion, a więc niemożliwe było przewidzieć, co jest po drugiej stronie. Spojrzał w dół. Miał piasek pod stopami. Prawdę mówiąc, miał piasek wszędzie w zasięgu wzroku. Najpierw, pomyślał, że to plaża, ale nigdzie nie było wody. Mógł zobaczyć drzewa i zabudowania w sporej odległości, więc poszedł w tamtym kierunku. Pustynia, kiedy się właśnie skończyła, nie była zbyt duża. Vezon wszedł do bujnej dżungli, wypełnionej istotami robiącymi to, czego Vezon zawsze unikał - ciężko pracowały. Część była Le-Matoranami... a reszty Vezon nie rozpoznawał, ale wyglądali oni na wieśniaków. Nie cierpiał wieśniaków. Są tacy... pracowici. Jeden z wieśniaków podszedł do niego używając swoich rąk jako przednich nóg. Spojrzał na niego i uśmiechając się powiedział, "Jesteś przyjacielem Mata Nuiego?" Vezon zaczął się wahać - nie uśmiechał się. "Dlaczego? Tak, mały... kimkolwiek jesteś, jestem jego przyjacielem." "Zatem jesteś Toa?" "Tak, ale nic poza tym," powiedział Vezon, uśmiechając się najbardziej "szlachetnie i bohatersko" jak umiał. "Więc idź ze mną," powiedział wieśniak popędzając go. "Jesteś spóźniony." Zaintrygowany Vezon poszedł za nim. To miejsce posiadało Mata Nuiego i Toa, więc było czymś jak dom. Ale kim były te inne małe karły? I gdzie właściwie był? "Ehm, przepraszam wieśniaku," zaczął Vezon. "Tarduk!" krzyknął wieśniak do niego. Vezon wykonał unik, tak jak mu powiedziano, ale nie zauważył żadnej smoły w pobliżu. Zajęło mu chwilę, zanim zrozumiał, że wcale nie usłyszał "Smoła, zrób unik!" (ang. Tar, duck!). "Tak, oczywiście. Gdzie ja jestem?" powiedział Vezon. Tarduk zatrzymał się i spojrzał przez ramię. "Och, musisz być z północy. To jest Tesara. Teraz się pośpiesz, proszę - Gresh i Toa Kongu potrzebują pomocy." "Gresh?" powiedział Vezon do siebie. "Co to Gresh? Ale Kongu... on, wiem." Wyszli z lasu, a Vezon nagle się zatrzymał. Byli tam Toa - całe mnóstwo - i jacyś inni wojownicy, których nie rozpoznawał. Naprawiali wielkią, metalową osłonę. Jaller używał swojej mocy do spawania pęknięcia, kiedy kobieta w niebieskiej zbroi kazała mu się śpieszyć. Nie była to Toa Wody, jak pomyślał Vezon - Toa Wody zazwyczaj nie są tak niegrzeczne. Vezon wiedział, że nie powinien tam podchodzić - nie był szczególnie popularny wśród Toa. Ale jeśli zaatakują go, może to być bardzo interesujące. Minęły już dwa dni zanim ktoś próbował go zabić i robił się już zdenerwowany. Podniósł wysoko głowę i poszedł w ich stronę. Kilku Toa skinęło głową w jego stronę. Jeden się uśmiechnął. Jeden Toa Kamienia nawet pomachał! Vezon stwierdził, że nienawidzi tego miejsca. "Więc kim dokładnie jesteś?" spytał Tarduk. "Nazywam się... ach... Toa Vezon," powiedział wystarczająco głośno, żeby wszyscy usłyszęli. "Jestem Toa... Toa... Anarchii." Tarduk zmarszył brwi. "Mieliśmy nadzieję na Lód... przy tej pracy powstaje zbyt dużo gorąca." Vezon rozejrzał się. Nikt nie zareagował słysząc jego imię... nawet Jaller. Czy to możliwe? Nie, to zbyt straszne, żeby o tym myśleć. Taka tragedia, taka strata, ale musial pogodzić się z faktem: Ten wszechświat nie posiadał Vezona. Nie było tam żadnego. Inaczej, ktoś by go zaatakował. "Nie mamy zbyt dużo, ehm, wieści na północy," powiedział do Tarduka. "Co tu się właściwie dzieje?" "Nie wiesz?" powiedział Tarduk. "Cóż, powinienem wysłać cię do Takuy, ale jest chyba teraz w Roxtusie. W uproszczeniu - Wielkie Istoty i Mata Nui wszystko tu naprawili. Potem Mata Nui wyruszył na północ, po kilku miesiącach Toa i Matoranie oraz wszyscy pozostali pokazali się tutaj." "A co stało się z Mata Nuim?" Tarduk wzruszył ramionami. "Tahu Nuva mówił coś o Dolinie Labiryntu i o mocy wracającej tam, gdzie należy. Nie usłyszałem zbyt wiele." Vezon obrócił się na dźwięk kroków. Wysoka postać, z pewnością Makuta prowadziła kolumnę wojowników w czarnych zbrojach. "Spóźnili się," powiedział Tarduk. "Od kiedy usunięto Tumę, a Makuta przejęli Skralle, stały się one nieco mniej skuteczne. Cieszę się jednak, że są po naszej stronie." Kilka nowych pytań pojawił się w głowie Vezona, ale po chwili znalazł na nie odpowiedzi. W tym wszechświecie Makuta nigdy nie zbuntowali się przeciw Mata Nuiemu. Wielki Duch wykonał swoją misję - czymkolwiek ona była - bez żadnych problemów. A potem pozwolił żyć części Matoran i Toa z tutejszymi mieszkańcami. Wliczając w to Makuta, którzy zniszczyli lokalnych przywódców wojskowych i zabrali ich armie. Vezon zastanawiał się po co armia w takim wesołym, szczęśliwym i nudnym miejscu. A po chwili otrzymał na to odpowiedź, w bardzo dramatyczny sposób. Zza wydm wyszła kolejna armia kierująca się w stronę Tesary. Część z niej rozpoznawał - inni Skakdi jak Piraka, Roodaka ze swoimi Vortixx i Makuta Miserix w formie smoka. Jeźdźców w czarnych zbrojach na dwunogich jaszczurach nie rozpoznawał, ale wątpił czy przyjechali tutaj, żeby przywieźć kosze z owocami. "To atak!" wrzasnął Tarduk. "Szybko, Toa Vezonie - pomóż Makuta. Użyj swojej mocy. Ja polecę po innych." "Użyć swojej mocy. Tak," pomyślał Vezon. "Moja moc pozwoli mi się stąd wydostać. Muszę znaleźć tylko sposób jak ją włączyć." Najeźdzcy przebili się przez oddział Skralli i skierowali się w stronę wioski. Skakdi na przedzie nieśli pochodnie, podpalając dżunglę. "Teraz bardzo przydałyby się międzywymiarowe wrota do... gdziekolwiek!" powiedział Vezon do siebie. "Dalej. Dalej! Nie chcę umrzeć we wszechświecie, w którym nigdy nie istniałem... kto mnie wtedy zapamięta?" Ale moc Kanohi Olmak była dziwnie nieaktywna. I jedyną rzeczą którą Vezon mógł zrobić, to patrzeć jak horda wrogów skierowała się w jego stronę... Część 6 Vezon miał lepsze dni. Jego nowa umiejętność podróżowania między wymiarami przeniosła go do alternatywnego świata zwanego Spherus Magna, gdzie Makuta, Toa i jakaś inna rasa zwana Agori żyła w pokoju. Cóż, w większości - z wyjątkiem sporej armii Skakdi, Vortixx i rodzimych mieszkańców Spherus Magna, która skierowała się w stronę wioski, w której stał Vezon. Był to dobry czas na ucieczkę. Ale Vezon nie zdobył jeszcze jakiejkolwiek władzy nad Kanohi Olmak, która się z nim połączyła. Sześć razy w ciągu ostatniej minuty próbował użyć mocy Olmak, żeby zabrała go z tej rzeczywistości, zanim ta okropna horda go rozdepcze. Tym razem poczuł to samo uczucie poprzedzające otwarcie międzywymiarowej bramy i zobaczył, że świat wkoło niego zaczyna falować. Ale potem stało się coś, co nie stało się nigdy przedtem: wszystko wkoło niego się zatrzymało. Kiedy spróbował dotknąć ręką pobliskiego Toa, ta przeniknęła przez niego. Gorsze było to, że nie podróżował - wyglądało na to, że jest uwięziony w świecie posągów. "To lepsze niż umrzeć," powiedział do siebie. "Zbytnio nie lepsze, ale i tak lepsze." Jego zepsuty umysł przeanalizował wszystkie możliwości. Nie wiedział nic o Maskach Mocy, ani o tym jak je naprawiać. Jeśli jest coś nie tak z Olmak, może zostać uwięziony tutaj na zawsze. Ale czy będzie tak źle? Usłyszał głos w swojej głowie - nie było to codziennym doświadczeniem Vezona, bo normalnie głos, który słyszał był jego głosem. "Jeśli nie stanie się nic zabawniejszego, niż to, to tak," odpowiedział Vezon. "Z kim rozmawiam?" Moje imię z niczym by ci się nie skojarzyło. Ludzie ze Spherus Magna nazywają mnie Wielką Istotą. "A co czyni cię tak wielkim?" Nie rozmawiam z istotami tego świata. Nigdy mnie nie widzą, ani nie słyszą, wchodzę do ich wyobraźni i pokazuję im jaki jestem, jak myślę i w co wierzę. Wyobrażnia ma nieskończoną pojemność, mogę napełniać ją czymkolwiek chcę. "To miłe," powiedział Vezon. "Pomożesz mi wydostać się z tej sytuacji?" Dlaczego nie? Moi ludzie stworzyli pierwsze Maski Mocy. Wiemy dokładnie jak odebrać jakiejś moc. Nie należysz do tego miejsca... Prawdę mówiąc, nie należysz do żadnego miejsca. A więc nigdzie nie jesteś. "Czy to Wielkie Istoty robią cały dzień? Wtykają swoje widmowe nosy do spraw, które ich nie dotyczą i wchodzą w drogę idealnie dobrej i szalonej istoty niosącej zniszczenie między wymiarami?," spytał Vezon. Nie jestem typową Wielką Istotą, odpowiedział głos. Wieki temu popełniłem błąd dotykając Maski Życia. W rezultacie, wszystko wokół mnie - meble, wyposażenie, promienie światła - zaczęło ożywać. Dla ich własnego bezpieczeństwa moi towarzysze uwięzili mnie. Teraz więzią mnie żywe kajdany... żywe bloki skalne... i krzyki światła, kiedy mrok je gasi. Vezon nie wiedział nic o tym, jaki ból może odczuwać żywe światło, ale widział światło na końcu tunelu. "Więc jesteś więźniem, tak jak ja. Uwolnisz mnie... jeśli ja uwolnię ciebie?" Głos w głowie Vezona długo nie odpowiadał. _______________________________________________ Lewa nadal się nie ruszał. Artakha teleportował go do jaskini, w której nie był sam. Nie, widocznie dzielił ją z jakąś istotą zwaną Tren Krom... i coś mówiło Lewie, żeby się nie obracał w stronę gospodarza. Obróć się, powiedział ponownie Tren Krom. Jego telepatyczny "głos" przypominał Lewie gniazdo obślizgłych robali. "Jest mi dobrze w tym miejscu, dziękuję," powiedział Lewa. "Artakha powiedział..." Mogę zgadnąć po co przybywasz, Toa, odpowiedział Tren Krom. Ja też słyszałem głos Makuty Teridaxa docierający z każdego zakątka wszechświata. Ale czego możesz ode mnie chcieć? Mam wiedzę, która może być użyta jako broń przeciwko niemu, ale wiedza bez doświadczenia nie jest użyteczna. A ja zostałem uwięziony na tej wyspie przez Wielkie Istoty i nie mogę stąd odejść. "A jeśli Wielkie Istoty to zrobiły, wątpię, czy mam moc aby uwolnić cię," powiedział Lewa. "Więc ta podróż to kolejna strata czasu." Może tak... a może, powiedział Tren Krom. Może jest sposób. Ale niesie ze sobą wielkie ryzyko... a sukces, dla ciebie, może być gorszy niż porażka. "Nie przejmuję się ryzykiem," odpowiedział Lewa. "Wszytko co mnie obchodzi, to Makuta zatruwający świat swoim cieniem. Zrobię wszystko, żeby go zatrzymać." Może będziesz żałował swojej decyzji, powiedział Tren Krom. Ale już ją podjąłeś. Lewa poczuł, że macka łapie go za szyję. Podniósł ręce, żeby ją odepchnąć, ale zatrzymały się one w połowie drogi. W następnej chwili świat zaczął się kręcić i poczuł jakby jego wnętrzności zostały wyciągnięte na wierzch. Czuł okrony ból, a wkoło widział samo światło. Kiedy znowu zapadły ciemności, Lewa patrzył na... siebie. Spojrzał w dół, tylko na mikro-sekundę, ale to wystarczyło, żeby zobaczyć wielką masę macek połączoną z kamieniem. Nagle, zrozumał, że to ciało Tren Kroma, a jego umysł znajduje się w nim. "Wolność." To słowo wydobyło się z ust Lewy, zostało wypowiedziane jego głosem, ale pochodziło od Tren Kroma. "Po tak długim czasie, mam ciało... silne, potężne ciało, które może zabrać mnie z tego przeklętego miejsca... dzięki tobie." Lewa spróbował się odezwać, ale nie mógł. Najpierw wystraszył się, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że Tren Krom mówi telepatycznie. Skoncentrował się, a jego słowa doleciały do mózgu "Lewy." Co ty zrobiłeś? Nie wyraziłem na to zgody. "Powiedziałeś, że zrobisz wszystko," odpowiedział Tren Krom. "To zadanie właśnie tego wymagało. Ale nie bój się - dotrzymam umowy. Zrobię wszystko, aby zatrzymać Teridaxa. W zamian chcę wolność. Czy życie spędzone w uwięzieniu tutaj jest za wysoką ceną za bezpieczeństwo wszystkich, których znasz i kochasz?" Zanim Lewa odpowiedział, Tren Krom - w ciele Toa Nuvy Powietrza - opuścił jaskinię. Lewa spróbował go gonić, ale jego ciało było połączone z wyspą. Nie mógł się ruszyć. A jeśli nie znajdę sposobu, jak wrócić do swojego ciała, powiedział do siebie. Zostanę tutaj uwięziony na dobre. Część 7 Tren Krom stał na wybrzeżu tego, co było "jego" wyspą przez wiele tysięcy lat - jego domem, jego więzieniem, miejscem jego udręki. Tak długo jak pamiętał, był uwięziony tu przez moc Wielkich Istot. Zgodnie z wszystkimi prawami powinien nienawidzić Wielkie Istoty i ich kreację, Mata Nui'ego, oraz pragnąć zemsty. Co dziwne, nie chciał tego. Tak, był wściekły z powodu uwięzienia i chciał zemsty bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Ale z biegiem czasu był coraz mądrzejszy, przypominając sobie stare przysłowie "nikt nie walczy w płonącym domu". "Obalając kreację Wielkich Istot nie do końca miałby z tego jakieś korzyści. W rzeczywistości oznaczało by to także jego śmierć. Mimo zepchnięcia na bok przez Mata Nui'ego 100.000 lat temu, Tren Krom nadal miał poczucie odpowiedzialności za wszechświat, którego niegdyś doglądał. Dlatego właśnie wykiwał Toa Nuva Lewę, by się z nim zamienił ciałami, więc w końcu mógł opuścić wyspę. Jedyne na co nie liczył było to, że w tym interesie nie zyska mocy powietrza Lewy. Bez tego i bez żadnej łodzi lub pojazdu latającego, nie miał jak się wydostać z brzegu. Spokojny, nie przejmował się tym. Wiedział kto wysłał tu Lewę, więc znał jego moce. Artakho, usłysz mnie. Była to wiadomość telepatyczna wysłana niesamowicie daleko. Jednak odpowiedź przyszła w kilka sekund. Jestem tu Tren Kromie. Widzę, że jesteś wciąż... pełen energii. Ciało będzie użyte, Tren Krom przyznał ale tylko jeśli dostanę się do Metru Nui. Możesz sprawić by się tak stało. I powinienem spuścić cię na wszechświat? wątpił Artakha. Wielkie Istoty ograniczyły cię, aby Mata Nui mógł rządzić bez rywali. Tren Krom zaklął. Przestań wykręcać się stary głupcze. Skoro nie musiałeś mnie uwolnić, to po co wysłałeś Toa? Wiedziałeś co zrobię. Artakha nie wysłał odpowiedzi. W zamian świat wokół Tren Kroma stał się lśniący i wyblakły. Kiedy znów mógł widzieć wyraźnie był w podziemnym tunelu, pełnym połamanego ekwipunku i pokrytych kurzem artefaktów. Nigdy nie był tu fizycznie, ale wiedział co to jest: Archiwa Metru Nui. Wielkie dzięki pomyślał. Odpowiedź Artakhi była sroga. Widzisz co przyniosłeś na koniec transakcji, Tren Krom. I nawet nie myśl o zatrzymaniu ciała, które nie jest twoje. Znajdę drogę by je zniszczyć, nim pozwolę ci je trzymać całą wieczność. '' Tren Krom ignorował go. Był bardziej skoncentrowany na znalezieniu drogi do miejsca gdzie musiał dojść, nim Makuta Teridax spróbowałby go zatrzymać. Archiwa były labiryntem tuneli i żaden umysł nie wiedział dokładnie gdzie jest wyjście. Chodził wokół, rozglądając się za kimś rozumnym, kto mógłby wiedzieć, jak odnaleźć się w tym szaleństwie. Znalazł w środku jeszcze kogoś. Jego umysł starł się z innym, pełnym woli i ambicji. Zanim spróbował wgłębić się, usłyszał nadchodzące postacie. Przygotowując broń Toa Lewy, Tren Krom wyciągnął się do ataku. "Lewa! Patrz, to Toa Lewa!" Szczęśliwy płacz dochodził z Matoranina. Szybki skan jego umysłu ujawnił, że jego imię to Kapura, a jego kompan to Hafu. Ale niebiesko opancerzona kobieta z nimi najbardziej zaintrygowała Tren Kroma. "Czyż to nie wspaniałe Hafu? Teraz jest z nami dwóch Toa - Lewa i Tuyet." ''Tuyet? Tren Kromowi zajęło sporo czasu przeczytanie jej umysłu, nie będące zbyt dokładnym skanem. Widział jej przeszłe starania do przejęcia wszechświata, i jej plany spróbowania ponownie w przyszłości. Ona była potężna i niebezpieczna... lecz mogłaby być również użyteczna. Z jej strony, Tuyet jedynie się uśmiechnęła. Wiedziała, że ten kto stoi przed nią nie jest Toa Powietrza. Nigdy nie spotkała Lewy Nuva, ale żaden powietrzny wojownik, noszący Maskę Lewitacji nie miał mocy mentalnych jakie ona wyczuła. Więc kim on był i dlaczego ukrywał się jako Toa Nuva? "Jeśli jesteś przeciwnikiem Makuty wtedy twoja pomoc będzie bardzo... zawsze - sympatyczna" Tren Krom powiedział specjalnie dodając trochę Mowy Szybowej by oszukać Matoran. "Jestem pewna" powiedziała Tuyet. "Masz jakiś plan, jak sądzę" "Jeśli ja nie mam to jestem pewny, że ty masz" odpowiedział Tren Krom, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. "Może możemy... szybko - pomóc... każdemu innemu?" "Jaka luka" powiedział Kapura uśmiechając się. "Nie sądzisz Hafu?" Po - Matoranin spojrzał z Tuyet, której nie ufał, na Lewę, który nie był sobą. "Tak, wspaniale" mruknął. ---- Mała grupa zaczekała do zmierzchu. Wtedy wyślizgnęli się z Archiwów, kierując się do Koloseum. Wzdłuż drogi przeszli Toa Pouks i Toa Bomonga spacerując sobie przez miasto jakby nic się nie stało. "Kim oni są?" spytała Tuyet. "Zdrajcami idei Toa?" "To Toa Hagah" wyjaśnił Kapura. "Coś się z nimi stało... nikt nie wie co. Ale przechodzą tuż obok Rahkshi jak gdyby potwory nie znajdowały się tam kiedykolwiek." Wzruszył ramionami. Zaintrygowany Tren Krom dotknął umysłów dwóch Toa Hagah. Ah pomyślał prosta sztuczka. Teridax sprawił, że ci Toa widzą fałszywą rzeczywistość, gdzie wszędzie panuje pokój i spokój. Dla nich to żelazno - opancerzona iluzja której nigdy nie przebiją by się uwolnić. Ale dla mnie... Ułamek mocy mentalnych Tren Kroma doprowadził do obalenia fałszywej rzeczywistości Makuty. Pouks i Bomonga potrząsnęli ich głowami jakby obudzili się ze snu. Akurat gdy przywrócił ich do realnego świata, Tren Krom wysłał kaskadę swoich mocy do pozostałych Toa Hagah, uwalniając także ich. -Prawdopodobnie fortuna uśmiechnie się do Metru Nui i tamci Toa wkrótce wrócą do normy. -powiedział Tren Krom -Czas pokaże -Zwykle pokazuje.- przytaknęła Tuyet -Zastanawiam się, co takiego czas zrobi z nami? Tren Krom spojrzał jej w twarz. -Na szczęście,nic co by nam przyniosło hańbę. -Oh, oczywiście że nie.- powiedziała Tuyet krztusząc się. -Dokąd my właściwie idziemy?- spytał Hafu. -I czy chcę to wiedzieć? Tren Krom wskazał na Koloseum: -Tam. Mam wiadomość dla Mata Nui, od której może zależeć życie lub śmierć całej planety. -Dla niego? -spytał zszokowany Hafu. -Ale Mata Nui tutaj nie ma! Teridax usunął go z tego wszechświata, może nawet zabił! Jak zamierzasz się z nim skontaktować? I w czym nam teraz mógłby pomóc? Tren Krom odwrócił się do Po-Matoranina i przywołał na twarz Lewy paskudny uśmiech. -Odpowiedź na każde z tych pytań jest taka sama. Będziesz nią zaskoczony, Hafu. Naprawdę zaskoczony. Część 8 Toa Helryx podjęła decyzję. Samotnie w jej więzieniu, tylko z myślą o Teridaksie i portrecie Miseriksa dla towarzystwa, miała czas, by pomyśleć. Teridax przeszedł do sedna mówiąc jej, co zaplanował zrobić - używać władzy ciała Wielkiego Ducha i użyć jej, by zdobyć światy. Helryx nie wątpiła, co mógłby zrobić więcej, chyba że zostałby powstrzymany. Ale jak? Oczywista odpowiedź padła na Matoran. Był oczywisty związek między ich pracami i zdrowiem ciała mechanicznego, w którym, żyli. Po prostu, jeżeli przestaliby pracować, robot umarłby i Teridax wraz z nim. Problemem było to, że Teridax nie będzie tolerował strajku. Bez wątpienia, zabiłby jakichś Matoran w szczególnym cierpieniu i męczarniach, aż reszta nie poddałaby się. To był odważny pomysł, ponieważ, Matoranie nie mogliby nie ustąpić, widząc cierpienie swoich przyjaciół. Był oczywiście, inny problem. Śmierć robota nieuchronnie znaczyłaby śmierć każdego, który żył wewnątrz niego - Matoran, Toa, Vortixx, Skakdi, każdego. Planeta wewnątrz robota nie znała masy ziemi i żadnego miejsca, by do niego uciec. Mieszkańcy wszechświata Matoran udusiliby się albo zamarzliby w ciemnościach. Jako lider Zakonu Mata Nui, Helryx często musiała podejmować decyzje, przez które wysyłała agentów na śmierć. To przyszło z pracą. Ale czy mogłaby podjąć decyzję, która wysłałaby cały wszechświat do grobu? Tak, jak się okazało. Mogłaby. Teridax musiał zostać zatrzymany zanim zabiłby albo zniewolił miliardy niewinnych istot we wszechświecie. Helryx nie była pewna czy mogłaby zniszczyć go, ale musiała spróbować. Jej więzienie było blisko wrażliwego obszaru, zniszczenie go, mogło wystarczyć, by zabić Makutę. Nova Blast wody mógłby wykonać wystarczające uszkodzenia. Nawet, jeśli, wszystko co mogłaby zrobić, uczyniło by ją kaleką, być może inni mogliby go wykończyć. Zamknęła oczy i skorzystała z całej jej mocy. Jeżeli miała jakieś wątpliwości albo żałowała tego, odepchnęła to na bok. Helryx zrobiłaby to co zawsze robiła: jakikolwiek byłoby to konieczne. Nieznośnie głośne walenie zerwało jej koncentrację. Czyżby Teridax już odkrył co chciała zrobić? W następnej chwili, ściana zawaliła się. Wchodzącymi przez gruz byli: dwoma Matoranami, Toa Lewa Nuva i pewna postać. Helryx nigdy nie myślała, że znowu ją zobaczy: Toa Tuyet. "Ty!" lider Zakonu pstryknęła palcami. "Co tutaj robisz?" " Proszę bardzo," odpowiedziała Tuyet. "Nie miałam żadnego pomysłu dlaczego zostałaś zamknięta tutaj na klucz, Helryx. Poetycka sprawiedliwość, biorąc pod uwagę jak twój rodzaj uwięził mnie na wieki, nieprawdaż?" Helryx obserwowała Lewę. Tuyet, wolna, była potencjalnie strasznym niebezpieczeństwem. Być może jeżeli ona i Toa Nuva Powietrza zadziałaliby szybko, mogliby zdjąć tą Toa. Ale Lewa nie zwracał żadnej uwagi na Helryx. Zamiast tego, wydawał się być zainteresowany obrazem Miserixa. Teridax przekształcił swego starego wroga w obraz na ścianie w unikalnym i paskudnym akcie morderstwa. "Lewa? Co robisz?" spytała. Toa Powietrza zignorował ją. Zamiast tego, wymamrotał, "Interesujący. Nie jest martwy, ale tak przekształcony, że mógłby również być." " Nie obserwuj go," powiedziała Tuyet. "On nie jest tym Lewą. Nie jestem pewna, kim jest, tylko, że on wiedział jak się tutaj dostać. I teraz jako, że jesteśmy tutaj, jestem pewna, że mogę znaleźć jakąś drogę, by użyć naszego nadejścia na moją korzyść." Helryx spojrzała z powrotem na Lewę. Toa Powietrza miał oczy zamknięte i wyciągnął prawą ręką. Ale żaden cyklon nie wybuchnął z jego rozpostartej dłoni. Faktycznie, nic się nie stało. I wtedy, nagle, coś się stało. Portret Miserixa zniekształcił się, jak gdyby składał się w sobie. Chwilę później, sam Miserix stał w komnacie, w pełni sławy. Makuta wyglądał najpierw na oszołomionego, potem jego oczy napełniły się wściekłością. "Gdzie jest Teridax?" ryknął, tak głośno, że aż ściany się zatrzęsły. "A więc," powiedział Tuyet. "To było zaskakujące." "Zamknąć się," warknęła Helryx, "wy wszyscy ." Zwróciła się do dwóch Matoran. "Hafu, Kapura … to nie jest miejsce dla was. Wróćcie do Metru Nui i przekażcie moje słowo ruchom oporu. Każcie im się przygotować, by zadziałać i każcie im … zawrzeć pokój z Wielkim Duchem i sobą." Hafu chciał wystąpić naprzód, gotowy, by pokłócić się w sprawie ich pozostania. Ale Kapura położył mu rękę na ramieniu i potrząsnął przecząca głową . Nie mogło być żadnej nadchodzącej kłótni, że mogliby być częścią w … Kapura jakoś, on wiedział, że ta Toa Wody mówiła o końcu wszystkiego. Teraz była kolej Lewy Nuvy by mówić. "Wiadomość musi zostać wysłana. Mata Nui musi się przygotować." "Kim jesteś?" domagała się Helryx. " Znałaś mnie jako Tren Kroma," powiedział Toa. " Tak jak Tuyet, ostatnio uciekłem z mojego więzienia. Teraz mam zadanie do wykonania." Tren Krom przeszedł obok Helryx, podszedł do panelu na ścianie i go oderwał. Mały bank mechanizmów był za nim schowany. Ponieważ zaczął manipulować kontrolkami, Helryx, Tuyet i Miserix ruszyli, by go zatrzymać. "Uważaj!" Każdy w pokoju odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, kto to powiedział. Stojącymi w otwartej ścianie byli Brutaka i Axonn. Brutaka lewitował i zielonkawa aura go otaczała. Lewa ręka Axonna wisiała bezwładnie. Obaj wyglądali, jakby przeszli przez wojnę. " Tren Krom musi zrobić to po co tu przyszedł" powiedział Brutaka. "Trzy muszą staś się jednym. Ten wszechświat musi żyć, żeby świat mógł być cały raz jeszcze." "Ten wszechświat musi umrzeć i Teridax wraz z nim!" odpowiedziała Helryx. "Axonn, Brutaka, rozkazuję wam, abyście pokonali tych troje." Brutaka uśmiechnął się. "Już nie przyjmujemy rozkazów od ciebie, Toa Helryx. Przyjmujemy nasze rozkazy od przeznaczenia." " Żebyś wiedziała," dodał Axonn, "Brutaka jest jego własnym 'my' przez te dni. To długa historia." Tuyet przestała zwracać na nich uwagę. Podsłuchiwała Tren Kroma. Jakąkolwiek posyłał wiadomość wysyłane słowa były przeważnie nie słyszalne, ale teraz i przedtem Tren Krom wymamrotał coś, co Tuyet zrozumiała. Dotychczas usłyszała słowa "Ignika" i "złota zbroja." Oba intrygowały, lekko mówiąc. "Dosyć rozmów," warknął Miserix. "Teridax zamieszkuje tę metalową skorupkę i jest sposób, który sprawi że ta skorupka zostanie zniszczona, wraz z kimś, kto w niej będzie." " Czegoś czego nie możesz skończyć, nie zaczynaj," ostrzegła Tuyet. "Mogę być użyteczna dla tego wszechświata." "Brutaka, być może Helryx ma rację," powiedział Axonn. "Być może to jest jedyna pewna droga do zatrzymania Teridaxa. Być może Mata Nui chciałby, byśmy to zrobili." Przed zaskoczonymi oczyma Kapury i Hafu, szyki bojowe zostały stworzone. Po jednej stronie stali: Helryx, Miserix i Axonn - po innej: Tuyet, Lewa Nuva i Brutaka. "Jeżeli to będzie koniecznością, jeżeli będziemy musieli to zrobić...," powiedział Brutaka. "Aby uratować ten wszechświat, … Axonn, Helryx i Miserix muszą umrzeć." Część 9 Mazeka stał na szczycie góry. Na dole widział resztkę wymarłej wsi. Rozpoznał, że był to dom małej grupy Ba-Matoran, których żywiołem była grawitacja. Wyglądało na to, że zostali zaatakowani jakiś czas temu, ale nie było żadnego śladu ani zwłok. Może mieszkańcy uciekli w góry, lub zostali schwytani. "Twój wszechświat jest bardzo... niespokojny" powiedział Teridax. Biało-opancerzony wojownik stał obok Mazeki. Pochodził z innego wszechświata, w którym Makuta nigdy się nie zbuntowali, ale zamiast tego pozostali wierni Wielkim Istotom. Wrócił do tego wszechświata z Mazeką, żeby spróbować uwolnić go od swojego złego odpowiednika. "Tak," odpowiedział Mazeka. "Pamiętam czasy w moim życiu, kiedy nie walczyłem. Byłem szczęśliwy. Jestem wciąż żywy. Ale nie jestem pewny czy ci Matoranie również." "Jeśli umarli, to może była dla nich litość," powiedział Teridax. "Być może jest im lepiej, że nie widzą dokąd ich wszechświat zmierza." "Teraz brzmisz jak nasz Teridax," powiedział Mazeka. "Domyślam się, że wy dwaj, aż tak bardzo się nie różnicie. Tak sądzę." Teridax potrząsnął głową. "Zwrot w lewą, zamiast w prawą, rana otrzymana lub nie, budzenie się ze snu zbyt wcześnie lub zbyt późno. Twój Teridax zrobił krok na ścieżce, okoliczności pozwoliły mi tego uniknąć. Jeśli okoliczności byłyby inne, kto wie?" "Znaczy, że przejąłbyś kontrolę zamiast niego?" "Musiałbym być bardzo niegodziwy," odpowiedział Teridax. "Zawsze jest jakaś możliwość." Dookoła nich wzmógł się wiatr. W jedną chwilę z delikatnego wietrzyka do strasznej wichury, tak potężnej, że uderzyła Mazekę i przewróciła go na ziemię. Teridax walczył, by się nie przewrócić, ignorując burzę, ponieważ używał swojej mocy, by chronić Mazekę. Ale nagle ziemia wybuchła pod jego stopami, zakłócając koncentrację. Mazeka spadł w dół zbocza, ścigany przez Teridaxa. Wylądowali między ruinami. Uderzenie Mazeki roztrzaskało martwe zwłoki Visoraka do pięknego, czarnego proszku. Teridax uderzył mocno, ale natychmiast wskoczył na równe nogi. Rozglądał się wokoło i widział inne ciała Visoraków, tu i tam. Wieśniacy, którzy tu żyli odważnie walczyli. Wtedy głos wydobył się z martwych ust Visoraków. Teridax rozpoznał, że był to jego własny głos, ale dotknięty obłędem i złem. "Widzę, że masz towarzystwo, Mazeka... takie towarzystwo." "To jest Makuta," powiedział Mazeka. "Znalazł nas." "Tak, nie zauważyłem twojego przyjścia, muszę przyznać," mówił Teridax przez martwe pająki. "Ale naprawdę myślałeś, że blada i słaba wersja mnie mogłaby mnie teraz zatrzymać?" "Słaba?" powiedział biało-opancerzony Teridax. "Silniejsza, ponieważ oparła się pokusom, którym ty nie mogłeś." "Naprawdę, to pokaż mi czym jest to opieranie się." Powietrze zatrzeszczało i wtedy przed oczyma Mazeki i Teridaxa, pojawiły się trzy kształty. Każdy był podobny do Takanuvy, legendarnego Toa Światła, ale ich zbroje były czarne, a energia cienie wirowała w ich rękach. "Źle cię przywitałem, bracie," powiedział głos. "Pozwól, że moi nowi przyjaciele przywitają cię właściwie w moim wszechświecie." ---- Helryx uniknęła ataku Tuyet. Zła Toa Wody zatoczyła się wstecz, tylko ledwo unikając przypadkowego uderzenia Brutaki. Bitwa zaczęła się tylko przed chwilą, ale już w pomieszczeniu, w ktorym walczyli panował bałagan. Powód, dla którego walczyli był śmiertelnie poważny. Helryx, Miserix i Axonn zdecydowali, że kontrola Teridaxa nad wszechświatem musiała zostać zakończona, nawet, jeśli oznaczało to zniszczenie całego wszechświata. Tuyet, Brutaka i opętany Lewa wierzyli, że była inna opcja bez zabijania milionów Matoran. Miserix myślał, że ma łatwego przeciwnika. Mógł wyczuć, że Lewa nie był sobą, ale był pod czyjąś kontrolą. Kimkolwiek on byłm nie miał władzy nad żywiołem Toa. To czyniło go podatnym na klęski. Niestety ciało Lewy było teraz domem dla Tren Kroma, starożytnej istoty z ogromnymi mocami umysłowymi. Pierwsze udeżenie Miserixa zwaliło Lewę na ziemię. Leżący "Toa" odpowiedział umysłowym wybuchem, który miał zmienić głowę Makuty w popiół. Mimo to, Miserix był przez ostatnie milennium - więziony, torturowany, upokarzany - i żadna moc umysłu nie była wystarczająca, by go zatrzymać. Podniósł Lewę do góry i trzasnął nim w ścisnę, raz, dwa, trzy razy, Serce Axonna nie uczestniczyło w walce. Dopiero co odkrył Brutakę i odzyskał starą przyjaźń. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że oni ze sobą walczyli. I nie był pewny, czy Brutaka był zły - być może plan Helryx był zbyt ekstremalny. Być może chciał wypełnić obowiązek ochrony Matoran do końca. Jednak w tym momencie musiał skoncentrować się na atakach Brutaki. Jedno dobre uderzenie Brutaki urwało by mu głowę. Helryx nie wahała się, ale wiedziała również, że ta bitwa zwróciła uwagę Teridaxa. Jej szansa, by zadziałać, mogła zniknąć w każdej chwili. Ona musiała zrobić Nova Blast teraz, zanim ktoś zdążyłby ją zatrzymać. Tuyet domyślała się, co się miało zaraz stać. Uderzyła łokciem Axonna, dlatego, że Brutaka uderzył w niego. Korzystając z chwili, wzięła topór wojownika. Z krzykiem, skoczyła i walnęła w Miserixa toporem. Z rykiem bólu Miserix spadł na Helryx. Szalona Toa zeskoczyła na ziemię i obróciła się, by zobaczyć swoją pracę. Ale niespodziewanie, Miserix właśnie miał zgnieść Helryx, ale ona zniknęła. Makuta wylądował na podłodze, ale już się pozbierał i szukał napastnika. Tuyet nigdy nie miała szans, by się obronić. Helryx była za nią, i chwyciła ją. "Czas powiedzieć dowidzenia," powiedziała Helryx. Świat zaczął zamazywać się przed oczami Tuyet. Najpierw, myślała, że Helryx ją dusi. Ale wtedy spostrzegła, że każdy spogląda na wejście, gdzie sama przestrzeń wydawała się wyginać. W następnej chwili, masywna istota wyszła stamtąd. "Wy... imbecyle," powiedziała istota, głosem zarówno starym i młodym równocześnie. "Wy nieświadome kamienne małpy... jak chcecie ratować wszechświat?" Nikt w pokoju nigdy wcześniej nie widział przybysza. Ale było kilku, którzy znali jego głos i czuli chłód w jego dźwięku . Jedynie Helryx była na tyle trzeźwa umysłowo, żeby powiedzieć imię gościa i zrobiła to w szepcie. "Artakha." Częsć 10 Po przybyciu Artakhi, w pokoju zrobiło się cicho. Miał conajmniej dziesięć stóp wysokosci. Miał zielono-szary pancerz, z runami wyrytymi ***na początku czasu***. Jego maska była najbardziej ozdobna ze wszystkich, jakie kiedykolwiek widziano - była więcej niż tylko Kanohi, to było dzieło sztuki. Metaliczne Protodermis, z którego stworzono maskę było pełne wzorów i lini, a każda z nich odzwierciedlała jedną z wielu kultur, które rozwinęły się we wszechswiecie. Otwory na oczy były kanciaste, i dawały mu zarówno mądry wygląd jak i niejasne poczucie zagrożenia z jego strony. Artakha stał w zniszczonych drzwiach. Wyglądał na jedną z najpotężniejszych istot. Było jasne, że jest im wszystkim równy, jesli nie silniejszy. Jego zimne oczy spoczęły najpierw na Lewie Nuva. “Twoje zadanie jest skończone,” powiedział. “Wróć skąd przybyłes.” Lewa Nuva spojrzał na Artakhę przez chwilę, potem obrócił się bez słowa i ruszył w stronę wyjscia, jednak został zatrzymany przez przybysza "Bez ciała", powiedział Artakha Lewa wzruszył ramionami. "A zapłata za moje usługi?" "Lewa Nuva został uwięziony wewnątrz twojego starego ciała, Tren Krom, oczywiscie o tym wiesz". Artakha odpowiedział: "On zasługuje na cos lepszego, niż cierpienia przeznaczone dla Ciebie". Usta Lewy Nuva usmiechnęły się, chociaż zrobił to umysł Tren Kroma. "Tobie łatwiej wypowiedzieć te słowa, Artakha. Wybrałes życie na wygnaniu. Ja nie." "Żaden z nas nie wybiera swojego przeznaczenia," odpowiedział Artakha "I żaden z nas nie może mu się przeciwstawić. Idź Tren Krom. Miej nadzieje, że Mata Nui nagrodzi Cię, gdy wszystko wróci do normy." Lewa Nuva kiwnął głową. "Wiara, tak... Kropla wody w oceanie. " Artakha wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na czole Lewy Nuva. "To więcej niż czas". Ciało Toa zaczęło drgać, później upadło na podłogę. Za moment oczy Lewy otworzyły się i Toa zaczął się rozglądać dookoła. Był oszołomiony. "Gdzie...? byłem... w jaskini... w zawsze-brzydkim ciele ... i ..." Artakha zignorował go. Helryx podeszła do niego, wpatrując się w jego zamaskowaną twarz i bez żadnego oporu okazałą furię. "To nie twoja sprawa Artakha. Odpowiednie działania muszą być podjęte tu i teraz". "Tworzenie jest moją esencją" odpowiedział Artakha "A ty chcesz zniszczyć te wszystkie istoty. Nie mogę na to pozwolić." "Nie można tego powstrzymać" "Ale ja mogę" Głos rozszedł się po całej komnacie. Należał do Makuty Teridaxa "Och, kto go zapraszał?" Mruknął Lewa " Zaprosił mnie?" zapytał Teridax " O ile pamiętam wszyscy jesteście w moim domu. I jesteście najbardziej niegrzeczni i niszczycielscy. Niestety, martwię się, że będę musiał was poprosić o wyjście. " " A jeśli odmówimy? " ryknął Axonn " Co wtedy zrobisz, ty pokraczny dziwolągu? " Teridax zaśmiał się nisko i szyderczo. Potem powiedział cicho "Dlaczego, więc ... Będę musiał nalegać." W jednej chwili Axonn, Brutaka, Helryx, Artakha, Miserix, Tuyet i dwóch Matoran znaleźli się w na wpół zrujnowanej komorze, głęboko pod Metru Nui. W następnej chwili dryfowali w bezpowietrznej, lodowatej pustce przestrzeni kosmicznej, patrząc na robota Makuta, oddalającego się od nich w kierunku innego świata. ---- "Mówiłem wam, że to był zły pomysł" powiedział Toa Kongu "Cicho"- syknęła Toa Hahli "Czy zakon jest pewien tych informacji?" spytał Nuparu "Są tak pewni, jak tylko mogą być, zwłaszcza informacji takich jak ta" odpowiedział Hewkii "Więc lepiej weźmy się do pracy" powiedział Jaller Pięciu ocalałych Toa Mahri kucnęło na zachodnim wybrzeżu wyspy Zakaz, domu morderczej rasy Skakdi. Normalnie, to było miejsce, które żadna zdrowa psychicznie osoba nie chciała by odwiedzić, ponieważ była wyniszczona przez trwającą od tysiącleci wojnę domową. Kiedyś, kiedy byli Toa Inika, Jaller i jego drużyna walczyła z szóstką Skakdi, niejakimi Piraka, i ledwo uszli z życiem. Ich misja tutaj była tak prosta jak i niebezpieczna. Zakon dowiedział się, że Nektann, potężny władca Skakdii sprzymierzył się z Makutą Teridaxem i poprowadził swoją armię w podróż na południe. Teraz najważniejsze było dowiedzieć się, czy żaden inny władca nie będzie śledził jego poczynań. Na szczycie tego, była tajemnica, która musi zostać rozwiązana. Po powszechnym zniszczeniu na Daxi, węże morskie, które kiedyś były złymi Piraka zniknęły. Uwierzono, że po prostu zostali zakopani pod gruzem, ale pogłoski mówiły, że zostali uratowani i zawiezieni na Zakaz. Ale w jakim celu, nie wie tego nikt. Aby wykonać zadanie, musieli ominąć strażników Skakdi na brzegu. To było zadanie dla Kongu. Używając swojej kontroli nad powietrzem, pozbawił strażników całego powietrza do oddychania, przez co omdleli. Następnym problemem było małe obozowisko wojowników, otoczone grubym kamiennym murem. "Chcecie abym obniżył te ścianę?" spytał Toa Hewki "Tak, jak planowaliśmy" kiwnął Jaller Hewkii skoncentrował się i użył swojej mocy kamienia na ścianie. Za moment, skały zaczęły eksplodować. Zaniepokojeni Skakdi myśleli, że znajdują się pod atakiem innego plemienia i ruszyli do obrony... ale na miejscu nie było wroga. Po kilku minutach "bombardowania" zobaczyli gruz i uciekli. Jaller zwrócił się do Toa Wody "Hahli?" "To jest ta droga" odpowiedziała Hahli przejmując prowadzenie. Toa przeszli szybko przez nierówny teren, aż dotarli do jaskini. Do tej pory, wszyscy wszyscy mogli usłyszeć szum wody. Hahli zaprowadziła ich do środka, gdzie zobaczyli podziemną rzekę. "Doskonale" powiedział Nuparu "Zakon powiedział, że rzeka zabierze nas do jednych z największych ruin, " powiedziała Hahli "Teraz wszystko co musimy zrobić to popłynąć" "Po raz kolejny?" spytał Hewkii w próbie protestu Maska Życia niedawno zmieniła Toa Inika w potrafiących oddychać pod wodą Toa Mahri. Potem zmieniono ich znowu, czyniąc z nich prawdziwe amfibie. Jeden po drugim weszli do wody i zaczęli płynąć przez zimną, ciemną wodę Po około godzinie, podczas której Nuparu odkrył, że pod Zakaz pływały jakieś paskudne ryby, Toa znaleźli się w innej jaskini. Przy samym wejściu do jaskini były ogromne ruiny, w których zgromadziło się około 500 Skakdi. Jeden, oczywiście władca, przemawiał do tłumu. "Nie ma już Bractwa Makuty," ryknął. "Mrocznych Łowców przykryły ruiny. Toa są rozproszeni i ukrywają się niczym Skalne Szczury. A kogo wszyscy powinni się bać?" "Skakdi!" krzyczał tłum w odpowiedzi "Nie lubię tego dźwięku" powiedział Hewkii "Myślę, że zaraz będziesz lubił ich jeszcze mniej" powiedział Nuparu. Potem kucnął i wskazał na ziemię. "Coś porusza się pod ziemią, może 20 bio od nas. Coś dużego." "Zbyt długo siedzimy na tej wyspie z woli Bractwa," kontynuował władca " i teraz jeden z nich kontroluje nasz wszechświat, i wierzy, że kontroluje również nas, ale pokażemy mu, że się myli!" "Dobrze, wydaje mi się że on i Teridax nie będą nigdy grali w Kohli, jak przyjaciele" powiedział Jaller " I wydaje mi się, że on dopiero się rozgrzewa" powiedziała Hahli " Pozwólmy naszemu zbawieniu nadejść," krzyknął władca " Nadchodzi" powiedział Nuparu " Teraz wszyscy powinni usłyszeć dudnienie pod ziemią, i wkrótce zobaczyć, co je spowodowało. Wielki zbiornik pojawił się na środku ruin. Jedno spojrzenie, i wszyscy Mahri wiedzieli co się w nim znajdowało. "To jest Energetyczne Protodermis," wyszeptał Jaller. "Jak oni to --?" "Pytania później" powiedział Kongu "Patrzcie kto właśnie dołączył do imprezy" Skakdi zaciągali więźniów do zbiornika. Jednym z nich był Zyglak, przedstawiciel zdziczałej razy wyrzutków, znanych z niemal całkowitej odporności na elementarne moce Toa; następnie Vortixx, podstępna rasa, z której wywodziła się zła Rodaka; a po tym członek głupiej rasy, która służyła jako robotnicy na Stelt. "To nie ma sensu," powiedziała Hahli " nawet jeśli wrzucą ich do cieczy, będą mogli zostać tylko zniszczeni przez to... prawdopodobnie będą. Więc jaki mają cel? " "Żaden" powiedział Nuparu "Chyba, że... chyba że jakoś dowiedzieli się, że przeznaczeniem tych trzech istot jest przekształcenie się. " " Ale jedyny, który mógł wiedzieć, że tak będzie to --" "Teridax" dokończył Jaller. "Oni prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedzą, że to on podsunął im ten pomysł. To jeszcze jedna z jego chorych gier" "Po prostu jest jeszcze bardziej chory" powiedział Hewkii " a czy to nie są przypadkiem piraka?" Toa kamienia miał rację. Pięciu Skakdi niosło pięć węży morskich. Po sygnale od władcy, trójka więźniów i pięć węży zostali wrzuceni do zbiornika z Energetycznym Protodermis. Skakdi byli tak skupieni, że nie zobaczyli dziwnej, zielonkawej chmury, która pojawiła się od strony pobliskiego jeziora, uniosła się na chwilę do góry i zanurzyła w zbiorniku z Protodermis. Ciecz zaczął pienić się i wrzeć. Toa Mahri zobaczyli, jak w srebrnej cieczy zaczyna tworzyć się coś monstrualnego i potwornego. "Wiecie co" powiedział Kongu "powiedzcie mi kiedy to się skończy. Myślę, że nie chcę na to patrzeć" "Myślę, że Zakonowi to się nie spodoba," powiedział Nuparu. "Myślę, że nikomu to się nie spodoba" powiedział Jaller I wtedy, na ich oczach, nowa i straszna forma życia zaczęła wychodzić z basenu... Część 11 Jak długi jest ułamek chwili? Wystarczająco długi dla Lewy Nuvy, by zobaczyć, że innych w pomieszczewniu – Artakha, Helryx, Miserix, Tuyet, Axonn, Brutaka, Hafu i Kapura – zaczynają migotać i zanikać... i wystarczająco długo by zrozumieć, że nie był teleportowany razem z nimi. Teridax zostawiał Toa Powietrza, bez wątpienia z jakiegoś ważnego powodu. Lewa nie chciał go poznać. Zanim ten ułamek chwili się skończył, chwycił Brutakę. To było ryzyko – bardzo duże – zamknięcie się portalu w czasie teleportacji. Ale Lewa był zdeterminowany, że dokądkolwiek oni poszli, on też tam pójdzie. W następnym momencie, zobaczył, że płynie w przestrzeni kosmicznej obok innych. Ze wszystkich, tylko Miserix się nie dusił, odkąd antidermis nie musiało oddychać. Ale zimno przestrzeni kosmicznej w końcu by go zniszczyło. Teridax wyrzucił jedne z najpotężniejszych istot we wszechświecie jak śmieci i wyglądało na to, że nie przeżyją tego doświadczenia. Lewa wezwał swoją Elementarną Moc, co było dużym wysiłkiem w tym środowisku i utworzył cienką bańkę powietrza, która podzieliła się na głowy wszystkich rozbitkówm oprócz Miserixa. "Złapcie się wszyscy za ręce!" wrzasnął Toa Powietrza, widząc jak inni zaczynają dryfować coraz dalej od siebie. Helryx obróciła się, by zobaczyć robota Mata Nui lecącego w znacznej odległości od planety. Świat nieskończonego oceanu był daleko od nich. "Artakha, możesz teleportować nas z powrotem do środka?" spytała. Artakha zamknął na chwilę oczy i znów je otworzył, potrząsając głową. "Teridax blokuje nasz powrót. Mogę spróbować nas przenieść, ale nie mogę gwarantować, że wszyscy przeżyjemy tę podróż." "Bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że zmaterializujemy się wewnątrz drzew i skał," wymamrotała Tuyet. "Będziemy całkowicie martwi." "To nie tak powinien umierać wojownik," warknął Axonn. "Teridax musi zostać powstrzymany," powiedział Brutaka. "Musimy zrobić cokolwiek, co możemy, bez względu na bezpieczeństwo." Artakha kiwnął głową. Ale zanim użył swojej wielkiej mocy, portal ukazał się w przestrzeni przed nimi. Opancerzona ręka wyłoniła się i chwyciła jego rękę, pociągając innych wraz z nim do portalu. Cała dziewiątka uderzyła w wilgotną, kamienną podłogę. Kapura był pierwszym, który zrozumiał że kamień się ruszał, by nie wspomnieć, że również oddychał. Krzyknął i wstał, cofając się do ściany. Cegły w ścianie wyciągnęły się i szybko go złapały. Opancerzona postać, jego twarz wygięła się w ohydnym szerokim uśmiechu, następnie wpuścił trochę światła przez okno w pokoju. "Przywykłeś do grania na nerwach, nieprawdaż?" Oczy Miseriksa zwęszyły się. "Znam cię. Byłeś jednym z moich wybawców na Artidaksie. Byłeś jedynym, który się nie zamykał. Gdzie nas przeniosłeś?" Helryx stała najpewniej na ruchomej podłodze, broń trzymała w pogotowiu. "Vezon", powiedziała. "Wytłumacz się." "Nawet nie podziękujecie?" powiedział szalony Skakdi. "Zobacz, ratuję was z ciemności przestrzeni kosmicznej, tylko dlatego, że on mi kazał." "On?" powiedział Axonn. "Kto?" "Och, nie przedstawiłem was? Jaki ja jestem niegrzeczny," powiedział Vezon. "Tam, w cieniu." Wszyscy w pokoju obrócili się jednocześnie, by spojrzeć w kierunku wskazywanym przez Vezona. Mogli tylko zobaczyć postać siedzącą na podłodze z łańcuchami przyczepionymi do rąk i nóg. Łańcuchy skręcały się, jak węże. "Bądźcie ostrożni", dodał Vezon szeptem. "Wiecie, że on jest całkiem szalony." "Matoranin", powiedział głos z ciemności, "Zdumiewający... tak jak i reszta was... jaki jestem dumny. Jeżeli mógłbym, objąłbym was wszystkich." Helryx podeszła bliżej, mówiąc, "To jest jedna z twoich sztuczek, Vezon? Kto to jest?" Vezon wysunął rękę, by ją zatrzymać. "Nie robiłbym tego, gdybym był tobą." "Nie jesteś mną," Helryx odepchnęła go na bok. Posunęła się naprzód, do krawędzi strefy cienia, gdy nagle, jej zbroja zaczęła ją dusić. Toa Wody cofnęła się, łapiąc oddech. "Czułbym się lepiej, gdybym nie był tobą" powiedział Vezon. "Mniej boleśnie." Axonn przycisnął Vezona do ściany, zaciskając swoją rękę na gardle szaleńca. "Odpowiedz, Vezon. Teraz." "Jeśli chcesz odpowiedzi," powiedział krztuszący się Vezon "Musisz spytać jego. On jest Wielką Istotą, przecież nie mnie." Cichy chichot nadszedł z ciemności. "Wielka Istota, tak... to właśnie oni tak mnie nazywali... moi bracia i siostry. Angonce raz powiedział, że to imię było złe, ponieważ zaczęliśmy wierzyć, że tacy właśnie jesteśmy. Może miał rację... być może, właśnie dlatego jestem tutaj uwięziony. Ale teraz jesteście tu, by mnie uwolnić." Lewa Nuva spojrzał za okno. Zachwycił się, bo zobaczył las, który rozciągnął się na cały widok, był dużo większy niż dżungla na wyspie Mata Nui. "Gdzie my jesteśmy?" spytał. "Masz rację. Nie zgadłbyś," powiedziała Wielka Istota. "Moi przyjaciele, witajcie na Bota Magna." ---- Pridak podniósł się z ziemi, warcząc z wściekłości. Jego umowa z TSO zaczęła się walić. On, Kalmah i Mantax ponownie odbudowali swoje legiony, gdy Ehlek wrócił do morza, by zebrać jego własne oddziały. Carapar, nie dawał żadnych znaków życia, przez pewien czas. Byli gotowi do uderzenia, kiedy TSO użyje wirusa na Makucie Teridaksie. Wszechświat byłby ich i znowu mogliby rządzić. Wtedy... nic. Wyznaczony czas nadszedł i minął, tylko z gwałtownym podziemnym wstrząsem, który mógł oznaczać, że to już czas. Najpierw, Pridak myślał, że trzęsienie było znakiem, że TSO odniósł sukces. Ale szybko stało się oczywiste, że nic się nie zmieniło. Teridax nadal wszystko kontrolował. Teraz Pridak miał wybór. Marsz na Metru Nui i ryzykowanie zniszczenie przez Makutę, albo nie ruszanie się i ryzykowanie buntu swoich legionów. Był głupcem, że polegał na kimś innym, zdecydował. TSO używał starego przysłowia jego ludzi, "giń albo uciekaj." Pridak spojrzał dokoła. Jego legion był uzbrojony i gotowy. Był wojownikiem, zdobywcą. Nie było żadnego, innego opcji. "Maszerujemy!" krzyknął, do swoich oddziałów. W izbie na wyspie Xii, kamienna podłoga była cała zaśmiecana roztrzaskanymi resztkami cennych flakoników. Po ich zawartości – i TSO – nie było żadnego śladu. Nie wyglądało na ot, by ktoś go szukał. Byli zajęci próbowaniem ustalić również, dlaczego każdy Vortixx w promieniu kio spotkał się ze straszną śmiercią. ---- Toa Mahri patrzali zszokowani, jak nowa forma życia pojawiła się w basenie energetycznego protodermis. Mieszanina Zyglaka, Vortixxa, robotnik ze Steltu i pięciu żyjących Piraka, została utworzona przez barbarzyńskich Skakdi, w rytuale składania ofiar. I teraz była wolna. To było straszne. To było piękne. Wielkie na 12 stóp, z błyszczącą, złotą skórą, potężnymi mięśniami i przeszywającymi zielonymi oczami, przyjrzało się zebranym Skakdi, z dobrotliwym spojrzeniem twórcy. "Żyjemy," powiedziało. "I jesteśmy głodni." "Nie podoba mi się to," powiedział Jaller. "Nie lubię tego dźwięku, jak wszystkiego w tym roku," odpowiedział Kongu. "Czy myślicie..., że oni będą posiłkiem?" spytała Hahli. "Żałuję, że to nie będzie tak proste," powiedział Hewkii. "Ale jakoś myślę, że będzie gorzej." "Nakarmisz mnie," powiedziało nowe stworzenie. "I w zamian, dam ci niezwykły prezent." Skakdi trochę się przybliżył. Z reguły nie byli ostrożni. "To chce... jeść?" spytał Nuparu. "Ale co?" "Nie wiem, ale uważajmy, żebyśmy nie byli następnym daniem," powiedział Jaller. "Skakdi są rozproszeni i to też... cokolwiek to jest. Bądźcie gotowi." "Tak", powiedziała złoto - skórna istota. "Jestem głodna. I chcę coś ci dać, w zamian." "To jest to," powiedział Jaller. "Cokolwiek to coś zrobi, zrobi to teraz. Więc do dzieła... do dzieła..." Jaller zatrzymał się zdezorientowany. Było coś, co Toa Mahri musieli szybko zrobić. Co to było? Wiedział, że to było ważne. Nagle, stało się to jasne. Dlaczego nie zrozumiał tego wcześniej? To było tak oczywiste." Skakdi są wyższą rasą," powiedział do swoich kolegów z drużyny. "Silniejsi, inteligentniejsi... nie powinniśmy się im sprzeciwiać. Powinniśmy iść za nimi." "Czy ty... myślisz, że oni pozwoliliby nam im służyć?" spytała Hahli. "Nawet jeśli oni nas nie zechcą... nawet, jeśli oni nas zabiją," powiedział Hewkii, "Jest lepsza droga, by zginąć?" Odkładając swoje bronie, pięciu Toa Mahri podniosło się i szło naprzód, gotowi i chętni, słuchać rozkazów swoich nowych mistrzów. Część 12 Teridax przyglądał się badawczo trzem mrocznym Takanuvom, którzy stali na jego drodze. Zostali wysłani przez Makutę Teridaksa z tego wszechświata - tego, który kontrolował olbrzymiego robota, wewnątrz którego żyły miliony - by zabić jego i jego towarzysza, Mazekę. To był dobry plan. Jeden Takanuva byłby wyzwaniem - trzej źli byliby śmiertelnie niebezpieczni. Teridax miał wiele własnych mocy z których mógł wybierać. W swoim wszechświecie, był wielkim wojownikiem. Makuta na pewno nie sądził, że przeciwstawi się energii Toa w bitwie i nie mając przewagi liczebnej, umrze straszliwie po kilku minutach. Mazeka najprawdopodobniej nawet nie utrzymałby się tak długo, by jego zabójcy zapamiętali walkę. Ach, Makuta, pomyślał Teridax.'' Jesteśmy tą samą istotą w różnych wszechświatach, ale ja nie jestem tobą. Jesteś konspiratorem... intrygantem... nie chcesz brudzić swoich pazurów, jeśli możesz tego uniknąć. Myślisz, że użyłbym wszystkich sposobów, by walczyć Takanuvami z daleka... wszystkich, które by zawiodły.'' Teridax chwycił swój wojenny młot. Nigdy nie pomyślałbyś o zrobieniu tego. Zaszarżował. Zanim zaskoczony mroczny Toa mógłby zareagować, Teridax zamachnął się młotem, uderzając Toa w twarz i roztrzaskał jego maskę na kawałki. Wykonując zamach, uderzył młotem w zbroję drugiego Toa. Mazeka kopnął trzeciego Takanuvę i wysłał go na ziemię. Teridax sprawił, że już nigdy nie wstanie. Toa bez maski potoczył się naprzód, strzelając energią cienia z jego rąk na chybił trafił. Jeden wybuch trafił Teridaksa w ramie, uszkadzając jego zbroję. Wojownik z innego wymiaru nie czuł bólu, ale zaniepokoił się o antidermis uciekające przez szparę. Wylądował na ziemi i kopnął z boku Toa, oraz znowu użył swojego młota, by zatrzymać atak innego Takanuvy. Drugi, uczestniczący nadal w walce, mimo uszkodzonej zbroi, wytworzył mrok, by ukryć swoje ruchy. "Pozwól mi," szepnął Mazeka. Matoranin wciąż stał, używając wszystkich swoich zmysłów. Wiedział, że w każdej chwili mroczny Takanuva mógłby uderzyć i zabić ich obu. Ale nie mógł się nad tym rozwodzić, nie, jeśli chciał przeżyć tę bitwę. Tam! Niewielki ślad buta na skale, około trzech stóp za nim i w lewo. Mazeka skoczył, wykonał salto w powietrzu i kopnął. Jego stopa uderzyła w maską Toa, krzywo ale zrzuciła ją. Nawet, ponieważ pęd go przerzucił, Mazeka drugim kopnięciem trafił w szyję Toa Cienia. Rozwścieczony Toa utworzył strugi cienia, które zaczęły dusić Matoranina. "Twój przyjaciel jest już skazany na śmierć," powiedział zły Takanuva, uśmiechając się. "Dołączysz do niego za chwilę--" Zabrzmiało obrzydliwe chrupnięcie. Twarz Toa Cienia zmieniła się. Zatoczył się i upadł, potwierdzając, ile może zrobić wojenny młot w rękach eksperta. Strugi rozproszyły się i Mazeka wylądował na ziemi. "Gdzie jest trzeci?" spytał Matoranin, ponieważ ciemność rozproszyła się dookoła nich. "Tam," powiedział Teridax, wskazując na północ. "I tam," dodał, wskazując na zachód. "Och i jeszcze jakiś jest tam," dokończył, spoglądając na wschód. "Jego maska została zniszczona. Sądzę, że mógłby dołączyć do innych." Mazeka zachichotał. "Wiesz, Toa nie zaaprobowałby tego... oni nie zabijają." Teridax wzruszył ramionami. "Bardzo szlachetne … ale rozważając stan tego wszechświata, być może powinni nagiąć kilka reguł." "Spróbuj ich do tego namówić--" zaczął Mazeka. Teridax podniósł rękę, by go zatrzymać. "Zaczekaj. Coś... coś jest nie tak. Szybko, chwyć moją rękę!" Mazeka zrobił to, a Teridax zaczął się teleportować. Świat dookoła nich rozmazał się i zniknął. Kiedy pojawił się ponownie, znajdowali się na górze, nad opuszczoną wsią. Nastąpiło gwałtowne trzęsienie ziemi i Mazeka ledwo mógł utrzymać się na stopach. "Udało się," powiedział Teridax ze zmęczeniem. "Uniknęliśmy najgorszego." "Najgorszego?" dopytywał się Mazeka. "Co się stało?" "Twój Makuta... zginął," powiedział Teridax. "Musimy iść dalej, ale najpierw... najpierw, lepiej znaleźć jakiś sposób, by załatać moją ranę. Wolę wyjść z tego wszechświata, nie wypłynąć." ---- Taipu był otoczony mrokiem. Był, mimo wszystko Onu-Matoraninem, spędził większość życia w Archiwach Metru Nui albo głęboko pod ziemią. Oczywiście, była różnica, między wybraniem życia w ciemności i nagłym znalezieniu się w niej. Ocenił sytuację. Leżał na podłodze wyższego poziomu Archiwów. Powietrze było przepełnione z kurzem. Kamień świetlny był roztrzaskany. Coś niezmiernie ciężkiego było na nim, uniemożliwiając mu podniesienie się i utrudniając mu oddychanie. Wszystko to było skutkiem silnego trzęsienia, które uderzyło Metru Nui, i następującego po nim chaosu. Taipu spróbował krzyknąć o pomoc, ale mógłby tylko wydusić z siebie ochrypły szept. Zdecydował, że to nie było dobrą drogą do śmierci. Ale wydawało się być jedną. Wtedy coś usłyszał. Ktoś kopał w pobliżu. Być może go znaleźli? Spróbował znowu krzyknąć, ale zadławił się kurzem. Było więcej dźwięków. Usłyszał teraz znajome głosy. Ktoś krzyczał, by inni wciąż kopali. Straszny ciężar na jego plecach nagle zniknął. Taipu poczuł dwie silne ręce chwytające go za przeguby i wyciągające go spod gruzu. Popatrzył w górę, by zobaczyć, że Tamaru i Macku są jego wybawcami. Nie daleko, Kopeke pomagał innemu Onu-Matoraninowi, który został zakopany podczas trzęsienia. Macku oparła Taipu o ścianę i otrzepała jego zbroję. "Czy wszystko w porządku?" spytała. Taipu pokiwał głową. "Co się stało?" Macku wskazała na górę. Taipu spojrzał tam i zobaczył masywną dziurę i poza tym, niebieskie niebo, jakie zapamiętał z wyspy Mata Nui. Ostatnio Taipu i inni Matoranie dowiedzieli się, że ich "wszechświat" był wnętrzem olbrzymiego robota. Teraz ktoś najwyraźniej wybił dużą dziurę w głowie robota. "Myślę, że Makuta wpadł na kogoś twardszego, niż on sam," wyjaśniła Macku. "Dość pewny robot nie żyje i moje przypuszczenie jest tak jest nim. Musimy wydostać stąd każdego i mieć nadzieję, że możemy żyć gdzieś na zewnątrz. Ale tymczasem... dobrze, jest o wiele więcej ludzi złapanych tak, jak ty w pułapkę." Taipu wstał. "Pomogę." "Musisz odpocząć," powiedziała surowo Macku. "Nie odpoczywałem w Kini-Nui gdy zaatakowały Rahi", odpowiedział Taipu. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył jak Tamaru i Kopeke pracują. "Nie wiem, gdzie są Hafu i Kapura... ale widzę, że Kompania Kronikarza znów istnieje." Macku uśmiechnęła się. "W porządku, stary przyjacielu. Pracujmy dalej." ---- Kopaka rzucił swoją broń na piasek i upadł na skałę. Był zmęczony do szpiku kości… zmęczony walką i biegiem i większą ilością walki. Wydawało się, że od czasu gdy on i jego koledzy z drużyny przybywali na wyspie Mata Nui minęło więcej niż rok. Ponieważ oglądał pole bitwy na Bara Magna i trupa ogromnego robota Makuty, zastanowił się, czy robot na pewno wydał już swoje ostatnie tchnienie. Uczestniczył w rozmowie Tahu z wszystkimi Toa Nuva, oprócz Lewy. Razem z innymi Toa i mieszkańcami tego świata, walczyli z Rahkshi, Skakdi i brutalnymi, czarno - opancerzonymi wojownikami. Tahu sam pokonał Rahkshi, a inni zmusili resztę armii Makuty do uległości. Robot Makuty został uderzony w tył głowy przez ciało niebieskie i upadł szybciej, niż lawina na górze Ihu. Teraz, pojedynczo Matoranie i inni mieszkańcy robota pojawiali się ze środka zniszczonej muszli w świetle słonecznym nowego świata. Kopaka użył swojej mocy, by utworzyć ścianę lodu do podróży ponad wierzchołkami drzew nowej dżungli. Chciał być teraz sam. Znalazł miejsce położone prawdopodobne bardzo daleko od Toa i Glatorian, usiadł, by przypatrzyć się swojej przyszłości. Przeznaczenie Toa Nuva zostało wypełnione, więc mógł zrezygnować ze swojej mocy Toa i stać się Turaga. Ale nie chciał zakładać gdzieś wsi lub placówki. Mógł też oczywiście przestać narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo. Tu był nowy świat dla niego, z mnóstwem miejsc, które można zbadać i być może, nawet gdzieś osiąść. Robienie czegoś, oprócz nieustannej walki o życie mogło być przyjemne. Oczywiście, nie miał żadnego pomysłu, czym to "coś" mogłoby być, ale była jedna rzecz, której był pewien - nie mógł odłożyć swojej broni, dopóki Lewa nie zostałby odnaleziony. Toa Powietrza zaginął w ciągu kilku dni. Możliwe, że był po prostu w jakiejś innej części robota i wkrótce się pojawi. Ale mógł też zostać ranny lub się ukryć. Lewa był czasami irytujący, był członkiem Toa Nuva i... był przyjacielem. Kopaka przysiągł cicho, że odnajdzie go, gdziekolwiek jest. Pierwszym krokiem będzie rozmowa z innymi Nuva i zorganizowanie poszukiwania. Zanim mógłby to zrobić, jego oko uchwyciło coś niezmiernie dziwnego. Część powierzchni robota po prostu znikała. Nie było żadnej eksplozji, żadnego gorąca, żadnego znaku wyciętego metalu . Chwilę przedtem była tam, a potem już nie. Dziwniejsze było to, kto wyszedł z od dziury. Mała armia Skakdi; dziwne, złoto-skórne stworzenie i... Toa Mahri! Bohaterowie nie wydawali się być zakładnikami albo więźniami. Rzeczywiście, wyglądało jakby całkiem zadowoleni służyli, jako zwierzęta pociągowe dla Skakdi. Niestety Lewa będzie musiał poczekać, pomyślał Kopaka. Muszę dojść do sedna tego, co się stało z Mahri. Na szczęście, rośliny utworzone przez otrzymane od Mata Nui życie, utworzyły dużo lepsze pokrycie, niż pustynia mogła kiedykolwiek mieć. Kopaka śledził Skakdi i ich tajemniczych "sojuszników” kilka mil. Kiedy przybyli nad brzeg oceanu, oddział zatrzymał się. Skakdi zaczął coś mówić i gestykulować złoto-skórnemu stworzeniu. Stworzenie pokiwało raz głową i zaczęło patrzeć na klify poza plażą. Przed zaskoczonymi oczyma Kopaki, masywny zamek ukształtował się na powierzchni najwyższego klifu. Kamienne ściany i wieże były najeżone bronią. Całe Metru Nui mogłoby prawdopodobnie się tam zmieścić i znalazłoby się tam miejsce na zapasowy pokój. To jest nadzwyczaj nie dobre, myślał Kopaka. Jeden Toa Nuva nie może tu nic zrobić. Muszę odkryć, co pięciu może zrobić. ---- Lewa Nuva był wewnątrz tajemnicy. Przeniósł się gdzieś na Bota Magna wraz z Toa Helryx, Vezonem, Toa Tuyet, Miseriksem, Brutaką i innymi, którzy znaleźli się w obecności kogoś, kto twierdził, że był uwięzioną Wielką Istotą i szukał wolności. Jego towarzysze natychmiast zaczęli się naradzać, czy dobrze by było uwolnić kogoś z tak wielką mocą i najwyraźniej nie całkiem zdrowego psychicznie. Lewa szybko użył zmęczenia, jako argumentu i znalazł wyjście z fortecy. Miejsce, w którym się teraz znajdował, był najpiękniejsze ze wszystkich jakie kiedykolwiek widział, nawet bardziej oszałamiające, niż dżungle Mata Nui. Użył swojej mocy, by wznieść się ponad drzewa, spoglądając na majestatyczny las, piękne rzeki, pagórkowate pola, cybernetyczne, olbrzymie gady i - Lewa wrócił wzrokiem do gada. Tak, to była jaszczurka, na to wyglądała z czterdziestu stóp. Miała laser zamiast jednego oka, jej zęby połyskiwały metalem, a jej ogon na całej długości tworzył zespół obwodów. Toa Powietrza patrzał jak zwierzę ścigało mniejszego gada, który był szybszy. Zdobycz prawdopodobnie mogłaby uciec… prawdopodobnie, ale coś błysnęło z mechanicznego oka olbrzyma i ziemia z przodu eksplodowała. Mniejszy gad poleciał w tył wirując i wylądował mocno na ziemi. Większy gad połknął go w całości. I myśleliśmy, że mieliśmy problemy z Rahi na wyspie, myślał Lewa. Dużo ich tutaj hodują. Wracając na dół, do bardziej ograniczonego widoku, Lewa zauważał ruch na ziemi. Tym razem to nie były gady, ale wieśniacy nie różniący się zbyt wielkością od Matoran. Maszerowali szybkim tempem, pozornie nieświadomi bliskości ogromnego drapieżnika. Lewa zdecydował, że lepiej ich ostrzec. Wrócił na ziemię, na tyle daleko, by nie zaskoczyć tubylców i czekał na ich przyjście. Gdy tylko go zobaczyli, rozdzielili się, jak gdyby chcieli go otoczyć. Trzymał swoją broń przy sobie, nie chcąc, by uznali go za wroga. Teraz, jako, że byli bliżej, zobaczył, że całkowicie różnili się od Matoran. Nosili bardzo prymitywne bronie, topory, włócznie i maczugi zrobione z drewna i kamienia. Mieli zbroje stworzone, przez dziwne połączenie metalu i żywej rośliny. Jeden z wieśniaków, najprawdopodobniej lider patrolu, wystąpił naprzód i zwrócił się do Toa. Ale Lewa nie mógł zrozumieć niczego, co on powiedział. Spróbował gestami przekazać wiadomość, że ogromny gad jest niedaleko, ale wieśniacy chyba tego nie zrozumieli, bo nie zaniepokoili się. Wydawali się dużo bardziej zafascynowani nim. Kilku odważniejszych wystąpiło i szturchnęło go, jak gdyby nigdy nie widzieli kogoś takiego. Teraz lider wykonał kilka gestów, najwyraźniej pytał, skąd Lewa przyszedł. Toa Powietrza uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, próbując pokazać, że zrozumiał i wskazał w kierunku fortecy. Między wieśniakami natychmiast rozległy się szepty, wskazujące, że wcale nie są z tego zadowoleni. Następną rzeczą, którą Lewa zobaczył, były końcówki niezliczonych włóczni skierowanych w niego. Och, pomyślał Toa Powietrza. To jest jeden z tych dni. ---- Angonce studiował swoje starożytne wyposażenie. Sprawdzało stan niedawno odtworzonego Spherus Magna. Mata Nui był nieaktywny, przynajmniej chwilowo; oryginalny robot Mata Nui i jego prototyp były zniszczone; mieszkańcy Mata Nui jakoś przeżyli, pojawili się na Spherus Magna i spotkali z miejscowymi mieszkańcami. Wielkiej Istocie powinno się to wszystko podobać. To on, jego bracia i siostry, utworzyli Mata Nui i wysłali robota na misję, która zakończyła się podczas zregenerowania planety. Ale dużo rzeczy zmieniło się podczas ostatnich 101,000 lat. Było to przyczyną świętowania i spowodowało to bardzo różne emocje. Oni będą teraz szukali Wielkich Istot, myślał. Będą chcieli powiedzieć nam, że wszystko jest dobrze. Toa i Glatorianie, Matoranie i Agori, połączą się razem w tej " radosnej" misji. Ale nie wszystko jest dobrze... i, jeśli rozpoczną poszukiwania tych, którzy przynieśli tak dużo radości i tak dużo niedoli temu światu... boję się, że nie znajdą nic, tylko śmierć. CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI W NOWYM SERIALU "POSZUKIWANIE DNIA WCZORAJSZEGO", POCZĄTEK JUŻ WKRÓTCE! Postacie *Artakha *Axonn *Bomonga *Brutaka *Kilkanaście Exo-Toa *Guardian *Hafu *Helryx *Johmak *Kapura *Kopeke *Krahka *Lariska *Lewa *Macku *Mazeka *Miserix *Onua *Pouks *Tahu *Wiele Skakdi *Nektann *Piraka *Teridax *Toa Mahri *Tren Krom *Tuyet *Vezon *Vortixx *Zyglak *Robotnik z Steltu *Alternatywna Wielka Istota *Kilku Alteratywnych Takanuva *Alternatywny Tarduk *Alternatywny Teridax